SotP Addenda - Minor Powers, Pariahs and the Politically Independent
by SLotH4
Summary: Documentation piece covering the history, organizations, and important individuals of the minor galactic powers such as the Migrant Fleet of Dac, the Chiss Ascendancy, and the GenoHaradan. Set within "Shadow of the Phoenix" and written by my author friend Xabiar. [Migrant Fleet In-Progress]
1. Migrant Fleet of Dac - History

**A/N:** _I was very excited to read this when **Xabiar** sent it to me. The Migrant Fleet was a logical extension of the horrors of Darth Krayt's rule and I felt downright giddy when I first outlined the concept. A brutal, xenophobic, fascistic, school of fishmen wandering around, daring the galaxy to talk shit just so they'll have an excuse to bring down the hammer._

_Glorious._

_UPDATE: Shout-out to **HailToTheKing**/**Throne_Of_Terror** (he goes by both) for the awesome cover-art he made for this. Show him some love, people! He makes cover-art for **Xabiar** as well._

* * *

**SotP Addenda - Minor Powers, Pariahs and the Politically Independent**

* * *

**THE FELLAN IMPERIUM **

**IMPERIAL INTELLIGENCE | IMPERIAL KNIGHTS**

**AUTHORIZED AND APPROVED BY SOVEREIGN PELLAEON**

**AUTHORIZATION COLOR: BLUE-2**

**ORGANIZATIONAL REPORT: I-O-MFD-0010**

* * *

**THE MIGRANT FLEET OF DAC**

* * *

**DOCUMENTATION INFORMATION**

**REPORT ID**: I-O-MFD-0010

**REPORT AUTHOR(S)**:

\- Intelligence Compiler Lester Russul

\- Intelligence Compiler Rahdin Ali

\- Technical Reviewer Serena Quincy

\- Inquisitor Vheb Sighil

**DOCUMENT TYPE(S)**:

\- Historical

\- Organization Overview

\- Threat Analysis

**DOCUMENT SUBJECT**: The Migrant Fleet of Dac

**DETAIL LEVEL**: Comprehensive

**SUPPLEMENTARY ATTACHMENTS**:

\- I-O-MFD-0010M [Methodology Document]

\- H-C-MFD-0125 [Compiled reports on the Genocide on Dac]

\- S-B-MFD-0112 [Mon Calamari Species]

\- S-B-MFD-0111 [Quarren Species]

\- S-B-MFD-0113 [Moappa Species]

\- S-B-MFD-0115 [Whaladon Species]

\- I-C-MFD-0016 [Compiled dossiers on the High Admiralty of Dac]

\- I-D-MFD-0032 [Reported experiments conducted by various Migrant Fleet research divisions]

\- F-O-EEZ-0101 [The Eternal Fleet of Zakuul – Historical Document]

**EXECUTED BY IMPERIAL INSTITUTIONS**:

\- Imperial Intelligence

\- The Imperial Knights – Inquisitor Division

**ITERATION NUMBER**: 31

**METHODOLOGY DOCUMENT ID**: I-O-MFD-0010M

**APPROVED FOR SUBMISSION**:

\- Fabian Dromond, Director of Imperial Intelligence [APPROVED]

\- Losr'avaria'nathas, Grand Inquisitor of the Imperial Knights [APPROVED]

**RECEIVED BY SOVEREIGN PELLAEON**: RECEIVED AND READ

* * *

**THE MIGRANT FLEET OF DAC : OVERVIEW**

The Migrant Fleet of Dac is one of the most misunderstood, misrepresented, and isolated factions that roams the galaxy. This lack of information is not unearned, as many individuals, media organizations, Outer Rim factions, and crime lords have tried to learn as much about the Migrant Fleet as possible.

This has been largely unsuccessful, and has only added to the confusion surrounding the Fleet. The average galactic citizen sees them as survivors of the 'Genocide on Dac,' roaming the galaxy ever since. The average politician sees them as an annoyance who do as they please. The average conspiracy theorist believes the Fleet is a proxy of a shadowy organization which performs cannibalism, child sacrifice, and other ludicrous actions.

But _no one_ considers the Migrant Fleet a legitimate _threat_ outside of a few military officials and intelligence organizations. It is fair to ask: does the Migrant Fleet pose a threat to the Empire?

No. But they very easily could.

The Migrant Fleet, contrary to the rumor and mystery surrounding them, is not a barely-surviving collection of refugees from Dac. They are not cannibals or cultists. They are not depending on outside support and donations to stay afloat. None of this is true, and this façade is not only perpetrated by certain sections of the HoloNet, but continues to be embellished the longer the Migrant Fleet continues to exist – assuming they keep to themselves.

The Migrant Fleet of Dac is one of the most sophisticated and advanced factions that is currently operating within this galaxy. Their society is utterly pragmatic, brutal, xenophobic, and competent. We severely underestimated how _advanced_ the Migrant Fleet was in many respects, and if anyone is under the illusion that the species which comprise the Migrant Fleet are _anything_ like their cousins who have integrated themselves into normal galactic society, they are very, very wrong.

* * *

**THE MIGRANT FLEET OF DAC : HISTORY**

**OVERVIEW**: The Migrant Fleet is a fairly young organization compared to the rest of the galaxy, at only just over three hundred years old. It is mildly remarkable that the Fleet continues to persist; not only through the initial Genocide on Dac, but through everything that followed. The majority of public history concerning the Fleet is scattered through various factions, this has shaped the image of the Migrant Fleet dramatically.

Imperial citizens typically only know the beginning of the Fleet, their actions during the Third Imperial Civil War, and as well as their alliance to the chiss. The Alliance citizens know of their initial history, and the recent controversy surrounding the 'Dac Standoff,' though details remain classified. Both viewpoints are usually sympathetic to the Migrant Fleet, which would certainly change if they knew what the Fleet has turned into.

This will cover all major historical events that have affected the Migrant Fleet of Dac; all of which are sourced from public records, Imperial records, Migrant Fleet records, independent reporting or journalism, eyewitnesses, and additional audio-visual content. Please refer to the methodology document for comprehensive sourcing.

**THE GENOCIDE ON DAC AND SUBSEQUENT EVACUATION**

The myriad species of Dac have always supported the primary democratic power in the galaxy, including the Old Republic for millennia prior to the establishment of the Separatist Alliance, which caused a civil war from which the mon calamari emerged victorious and maintained connections to the Republic.

Upon the establishment of the Empire and their rule, the species of Dac worked quietly to support the Rebel Alliance when they could, and were one of the first – and most important members – to join the fledgling New Republic. When the Galactic Alliance was established, they supported that as well.

This support was maintained even when Darth Krayt and the One Sith caused significant damage to the Alliance to the point of it being largely scattered. But as Dac had not submitted to his rule, Krayt decided to punish the world to serve as a lesson to others. A fact of note is that the majority of species originally from Dac never left the planet, with mon calamari and quarren being the most likely to establish positions and homes on other worlds. What Krayt did was far more than destroy a homeworld, but commit multi-species genocide.

What is often not covered is that Krayt didn't just target Dac, but targeted _all_ colonies sponsored and supported by them. There are a dozen water worlds which were originally colonies of mon calamari and quarren that were completely eradicated without the remnants of the Alliance coming to save them.

Fortunately, as the world was being destroyed and poisoned, an evacuation effort was initiated by the Alliance who successfully managed to evacuate twenty percent of the citizens of Dac. This translates to around fifteen percent of all mon calamari, twelve percent of all quarren, six percent of all whaladons, and seven percent of all moappa. These percentages do not include the mon calamari and quarren still in the wider galaxy, though those only account for roughly fifteen percent of the species as a whole.

Despite Alliance efforts, at least three other sapient species were rendered extinct on Dac including the pakoukou and amphi-hydrus.

Most of the survivors were traumatized and spent the rest of the war being protected by Alliance holdouts, though a small number chose to actively participate. At the end of the war, the survivors returned to their people and the remaining leadership decided what to do next, as citizens of the formerly welcoming Alliance were turning bitter as the refugees began to depress the local labor market – millions of refugees willing to work for practically nothing.

Complaints made to the Senate, in conjunction with rising hostility to the refugees of Dac, required a solution or else the Alliance could be forced to take action. The Migrant Fleet became this solution.

**FORMAL ESTABLISHMENT OF THE MIGRANT FLEET**

Surviving admirals, fleet officers, and soldiers of the Dac species banded together and formally established the Migrant Fleet of Dac, which would utilize the remaining spacecraft they still possessed, as well as requesting ships large enough to hold the entirety of their species from the Galactic Alliance. After some negotiation, the Alliance ceded a number of mon calamari capital ships – as well as captured Imperial spacecraft – as penance for failing to protect Mon Calamari Space.

They presumably believed that the people of Dac would return and they would be able to add the ships back to their main fleet. The established Admiralty had different ideas, as they established the Migrant Fleet with the sole intention of rebuilding the species of Dac to become a force dangerous enough that they would not be threatened by a galactic power again.

An ambitious goal that would take decades to realize, and in the beginning, the majority of Migrant Fleet citizens were simply happy to be alive and with their people. A plan to cleanse Dac and other colonies was put into motion, and the first official act of the Migrant Fleet was to return to Dac and begin repairing the Ring of Dac and its adjacent shipyards.

But to do this, they needed resources, money, and time. They had refused help or assistance from the Alliance since any help would be conditional, and they had absolutely no intention of seeking aid from the Imperium. So they turned to the Outer Rim and sent the majority of their fleet to perform basic operations such as mining, privateering against criminal organizations, raids on the Cartels, and forging agreements with independent worlds.

**THE WANDERING FLEET**

The Migrant Fleet at this time did not have a long-term _plan_.

Their early days consisted of visiting planets of interest they'd known about before the destruction of Dac, or that they discovered during their travels. Decisions on where to go and what to do hinged solely on what was needed most, which led to a series of haphazard decisions arguably more costly than a singular strategy.

The Migrant Fleet developed a reputation in the Outer Rim of extreme selfishness and materialism, as well as vengeful aggression. They strip-minded asteroids, planets, and harvested resources without asking permission of any local administration or corporation. Some of the larger businesses and worlds with militaries attempted a violent defense of their resources, but this resulted in the Migrant Fleet wiping them out – along with everyone and everything associated with them.

The Fleet, it seemed, was not looking just for resources to help their people, but something to take out their anger on. They didn't quite engage in outright war with the Hutt Cartels, and in return, the hutts developed protocols to suspend operations or pull back when they heard the Migrant Fleet was roaming the area.

Still, the Migrant Fleet began to heal from their past and the population stabilized, in fact, new generations had been born and raised on the Ring. Talk was beginning to circulate about reintegrating with the Galactic Alliance and requesting a new homeworld since attempts to cleanse Dac continued to fail.

Had it not been for arguably the most influential mon calamari in recent history, the Migrant Fleet might not exist as it does today.

**THE RISE OF GRAND ADMIRAL CILAS ACKBAR**

Grand Admiral Cilas Ackbar is recognized as a hero among the Migrant Fleet and Galactic Alliance, as it was her leadership and intellect which not only saved millions from Dac, but also later contributed to several major Alliance victories against the One Sith. She was one of the few mon calamari to participate in land and space operations, and personally battled many of Krayt's Sith.

She pioneered what was essentially the beginning of the anti-Force tech industry, utilizing ysalamiri, vong spores, lightsaber-resistant materials, mental conditioning, and more to finish the Sith she fought against. As her tactics were incompatible with Jedi support – what little of it there was – she neither received any nor needed it.

After the war, it was ultimately her vote which solidified the fate of the Migrant Fleet as an independent power. Not the commanding admiral at the time, she nonetheless was one of the senior Dac admirals and her voice was highly respected, if seen as one of the more radical – as she had multiple proposals which she insisted would ensure the continued existence of the people of Dac.

She had originally requested to lead the fleet into the Outer Rim but was denied, and instead put in charge of research and development and charged with cleansing the planet. She reluctantly accepted, and threw herself into the work while also creating a small council to help create five, ten, and twenty-year plans for the Migrant Fleet.

She knew that soon there would be children born, and that their ultimate goal would not be achieved for decades at least. She had a particular interest in ensuring that they were raised 'correctly.' In addition to her work on Dac, she expanded experiments to begin researching and refining anti-Force technology.

Cilas vehemently opposed _any_ sort of reintegration into the Alliance, due to the Jedi having a seat on the Triumvirate, the Imperium having a seat on the Triumvirate, and the Galactic Alliance failing to protect them from the Sith. When the fleet returned from the Outer Rim and the Admiralty held a meeting to discuss the future, Cilas was prepared, as she knew the senior Admirals were considering reintegration despite the fact that the vision of an independent Dac would be lost in the process.

She was not alone in her sentiment, and the soldiers, scientists, and a third of the admirals who had fought in the war were outraged that this was being considered, and so, when the Admiralty met to vote if they would dissolve the Migrant Fleet or not, Cilas, along with senior military officials and allied admirals, stormed the meeting and arrested two-thirds of the Admiralty, declaring them traitors to the people of Dac.

They were ordered executed, and she established herself as 'Grand Admiral of the Migrant Fleet,' with the High Admiralty under her. In a fleet-wide broadcast, she stated that there would be significant changes to ensure their future safety and security, and reiterated that their goal was to become a power which could not be challenged by galactic superpowers – and users of the Force.

**THE FIRST PURGE OF THE MIGRANT FLEET**

One of the first reforms Cilas made as Grand Admiral was revamping the curriculum being taught to children. Much of historical texts were rewritten to emphasize Dac unity (despite no fewer than six civil wars in their history), Dac superiority over other species, and the demonization of users of the Force. The actual texts are more subtle, but that was essentially the purpose.

Up to this point, children were being taught by many of the surviving whaladons who on Dac were recognized for their wisdom, intellect, and empathy, all of which made ideal teachers. A majority of whaladon confronted Cilas about what she was implementing, warning that they would be instilling the wrong values and morals in children which would negatively affect efforts to reconcile with the galaxy.

Cilas answered that there would be no reconciliation with the galaxy, and expected that to be the end of the topic.

Instead, the protesting whaladons not only refused to teach the children what Cilas demanded, but began telling others in the Migrant Fleet about Cilas' intentions and a few risked sending requests for assistance to the Alliance which were intercepted or dismissed by Alliance officials. Furious at this, Cilas ordered the protesting whaladons imprisoned and had the few allied whaladons perform damage control.

Whaladons were among the most respected on Dac, which was why so many protesting Cilas was dangerous to her – and why it was thanks to her allied whaladons that she was able to _publicly_ place the protesters on trial and subsequently execute them for treason to the people of Dac.

However, Cilas did not immediately execute them. She did not want to be responsible for killing a species of Dac, and should she execute a full sixty percent of the surviving whaladons, it would be genocide on her part. Instead, she had large quantities of sperm harvested from male whaladons, forcefully impregnated females; and when they had given birth to twice the number of those imprisoned, she executed the traitors, her conscience presumably clear – especially now that the new young whaladons would be more pliable than their parents.

**ALLIANCE WITH THE CHISS ASCENDANCY**

One of the final actions taken by Cilas – before she died of natural causes – was the forging of a military pact between the Migrant Fleet and the Chiss Ascendancy. Both people were focused on independence and recognized, to some extent, the threat the Force posed to the galaxy.

Now, obviously, the chiss view the Force in a more benign light. They do not view it as ultimately a good thing and all their Force-users are shipped to the Imperial Knights or Jedi, but it's a far more cynical approach than most. However, this view is mild compared to the developing fanaticism of the Migrant Fleet.

The details of this alliance are, to this day, mostly unknown, and the Ascendancy has staunchly refused to impart any details as they insist that the Migrant Fleet poses no threat to the Empire. However, we can make some inferences as to what this alliance entails.

Mutual military protection – which the chiss specified was against unprovoked aggression by the Galactic Alliance or Jedi (the Imperium is exempt), as well as independent powers. The Migrant Fleet has already held up their side of the alliance during the Third Imperial Civil War when they protected Ascendancy worlds from the First Order. The Ascendancy later formally pledged military support during the Dac Standoff, though that was later defused.

The second appears to be a sharing of scientific developments and knowledge, primarily on anti-Force technology and genetic engineering. We only assume this because specialized Ascendancy units have been seen using Migrant Fleet tech, and the only individuals the Ascendancy has _ever_ sent to the Migrant Fleet are scientists and diplomats.

This is a very strong alliance, and likely the strongest one the Migrant Fleet possesses at this time. Interestingly, the chiss are among the very few races that are permitted on the Fleet and the only aliens considered equal to the Dac species – something reinforced in the Migrant school curriculum.

**SKIRMISHES IN THE OUTER RIM**

The decades that followed Cilas' death, the Third Imperial Civil War, and other minor events, were filled with conflict in the Outer Rim as the Fleet became more radicalized thanks to the contingencies created by Cilas, and which remain in place to this day.

The Migrant Fleet goes where it wants, when it wants in the Outer Rim. As the Fleet grew, they began striking at bigger and bigger targets for mining and stripping. Corporations which held seats in the Senate demanded protection, thinking that would deter the Fleet.

It did not.

The Alliance _considered_ going to war with the Fleet, but that idea was quickly shot down as not being worth it, and instead, encouraging the Fleet to strike at more lucrative targets – specifically the Hutt Cartels, the Exchange, the Black Sun, and other criminal enterprises. We suspect – but did not confirm – that the AIS was responsible for planting information to lure the Fleet to these targets and not allied corporations.

Perhaps the Migrant Fleet has learned of the deception, but if so, they clearly believed that the targets provided were better for them and the vast majority of their Fleet operations have been against one of the named targets.

**ALLIANCE WITH THE YUUZHAN VONG ENCLAVE**

One of the more disturbing developments that the Alliance is still largely unaware of is the fact that the Migrant Fleet officially established an alliance with the Yuuzhan Vong Enclave. Why they did isn't surprising, as the vong remain among the only ones who have an interest or desire to research anti-Force technology, as well as having creatures and tech that already do so.

But as we know, the vong are strictly forbidden from conducting any such research, though restrictions have relaxed in recent decades. Regardless, the vong are clearly tired of being restricted and have entered into what appears to amount to a research agreement between the two organizations.

Technically, the vong appear to get very little, but instead send their scientists and shapers to conduct 'research' with the Fleet, which is code for working on anti-Force projects who sometimes return and shared what they've learned with the Enclave. It's only a matter of time until the Alliance learns the full extent of the agreement, and I imagine that the only reason they haven't is because the vong have essentially done _nothing_ the past four centuries, and are no longer considered a major threat.

We suspect that may change in the future, but until then there are a number of vong which live among the Migrant Fleet – though this fact is kept secret from the public.

**PARTICIPATION IN THE KAMINO UPRISING**

The Migrant Fleet _almost_ joined the kaminoans when they rebelled against the Galactic Alliance, but ironically, it was the reliance of the kaminoans on their Force-sensitive clones which made the High Admiralty refuse to support them. For once, it wasn't necessarily because the kaminoans were using Force-sensitives, but because they were using _too many_ of them and the Migrant Fleet believed that alone would not be enough to win the war.

So they spent the majority of the Uprising away from the conflict, attacking both Alliance and kaminoan forces that infringed on their territory, which led to both factions steering clear of the Fleet whenever possible.

The kaminoans are rumored to have approached the Migrant Fleet multiple times to request help, but were steadfastly denied any kind of aid, though towards the end the Fleet _did_ reach some kind of agreement with the kaminoans which the Alliance did not discover until many years later.

The Migrant Fleet _wanted_ the kaminoans on their side – but on their terms and working solely for the interests the Fleet, not their own species. They were wary of the kaminoans, but respected them to a degree, as they had a similar view of the Force in terms of application.

In the end, the Migrant Fleet did very little during the conflict, though was not displeased by the outcome which left the kaminoans scattered and helpless – and the Alliance a shadow of its former military power.

They were less pleased when they saw how the Jedi took advantage of it.

**THE SECOND PURGE OF THE MIGRANT FLEET**

The Kamino Uprising was also a cultural catalyst for the Migrant Fleet. The Force was already shunned and feared by the average Fleet resident, but the Uprising was the first example many had seen of what a conflict between Force-users looked like, and seeing how it devastated the galaxy galvanized many to push for even more extreme measures to protect themselves.

This was not an unexpected development, as the view of the Force and Force-users had been degrading ever since Cilas took command, and ever so slowly, the fear had turned to hatred and extermination. Force-sensitive children born on the Fleet in the days of Cilas were exiled to orphanages or more rarely, sent to the Jedi Order. Shortly after her death, most were euthanized or aborted.

The High Admiralty observed the conflict of the Uprising – as well as previous conflicts with Force-users – and came to an unpleasant realization: they needed some kind of Force-sensitives if they were to properly protect themselves. The question became how to do this. The answer, as we know now, is the 'Nameless Legion of Dac.'

Throughout this period, it was only the quarren who advocated for a less violent approach to Force-users and a degree of tolerance. This is almost certainly due to the fact that a high percentage of quarren (ten percent) are born with some degree of Force-sensitivity and the rhetoric spouted by the other Dac races has always affected them the most.

The creation of the Nameless Legion was the final straw for many quarren, and they commandeered a full twenty percent of the Migrant Fleet and demanded changes, otherwise they would defect to the Alliance and tell them what was happening. The Migrant Fleet never responded and instead opened fire on the rebels, killing everyone on board.

Within the Fleet, quarren were rounded up and their personal messages, datalogs, and information was combed through by the Knowledge Banks and anyone even suspected of treason was executed as a 'traitor to the people of Dac.' Children were spared, though separated from any living parents to ensure that they would not be unduly influenced.

Some quarren survived the purge, but over eighty percent residing in the Fleet were killed, and those who remain are either terrified of stepping out of line, or are devoted fanatics themselves.

The vast majority of the galactic population has no idea this event even took place.

**THE ATTEMPTED INVASION OF VOSS**

The Migrant Fleet soon replaced the losses of the Purge, and believed themselves to be in an extremely powerful position. Their fleets were larger than the Alliance and Imperium fleets combined, they had an army which could fight the Triumvirate, and had multiple agreements with other organizations and factions which continued to weaken the galactic powers.

Most importantly, the Fleet now shared a near-universal view on the danger and power of the Force, and they determined that it was time to begin eliminating the Force sects of the galaxy before inevitably targeting the Jedi and Imperial Knights. With the Fleet, the new Nameless Legion, and the already established military, they expected no mere sect could pose a threat.

For some unfathomable reason, they chose _Voss_ as the first victim of their crusade.

_Voss_.

Even the most adamant Force skeptic knows that there is something _off_ about the voss and that they should _not_ be tampered with under any circumstances. Historically, it has never _once_ worked out. The list of people who have been stupid enough to attack the voss include the Sith Empire of Vitiate, the Eternal Empire, the Galactic Republic (post-Ruusan Reformations), the yuuzhan vong, the One Sith, and now the Migrant Fleet.

To say it went _badly_ for the Migrant Fleet is an understatement.

The initial ground invasion resulted in thousands of casualties as they landed in minefields and were immediately overrun by the planet's military. Voss Commandos, working with the gormak Tech-Masters, wiped out everyone left and penetrated every single Migrant Fleet comm frequency – providing a substantial advantage to the voss.

The Nameless Legion were nearly useless against the Battle-Mystics and Avatars of the Three, who ripped them – and other Fleet soldiers – apart. The anti-Force technology of the Migrant Fleet proved useless against the gormak Tech-Warriors and Commandos who knew where even the most shrouded detachment was located.

In desperation, and to save face, the Migrant Fleet attempted to orbitally bombard the cities of Voss, which was mitigated by strong planetary shields and Force barriers. That appeared to be the final straw for the voss who commandeered multiple captured Migrant Fleet vessels and boarded the flagship of Grand Admiral Wolyn.

How they managed to avoid the defenses and traps of the flagship is unknown – most attribute it to voss visions – but what _is_ known is that Avir-Sal, of the Three, broke into the bridge with the Voss Commandos and somehow talked the Grand Admiral into killing himself over a ship-wide broadcast.

What was actually _said_ is still being kept secret by the High Admiralty.

Perhaps for good reason, as anything which can convince a Grand Admiral to kill himself should not be read by the average person. The strike team departed and the Migrant Fleet left Voss as quickly as possible and, to this day, no one even _considers_ moving against the voss or approaching them.

However, it did provide the Migrant Fleet with crucial data as to how their forces actually performed and they have taken drastic steps to improve their soldiers – as well as even more radical actions relating to their biology which will be discussed later. If nothing else, it taught the Migrant Fleet the danger of underestimating an opponent.

**THE DAC STANDOFF**

A few decades after the disaster at Voss, the Migrant Fleet faced a new development, as the Alliance had discovered they were sheltering high-ranking administrative, scientific, and genetic engineers of Kamino thanks to an agreement the Migrant Fleet had made with the kaminoans shortly before the war ended and the kaminoans were unquestionably going to lose.

The Migrant Fleet promised asylum for the kaminoans – on the condition that they worked exclusively for the Migrant Fleet and could never leave. Without much choice, these kaminoans agreed, and ever since, have been working for the Fleet. When the Alliance found out, they immediately demanded that the Fleet surrender the kaminoans.

The Migrant Fleet refused and the Alliance sent a war fleet to Dac with Jedi support to make their demands clearer. In response, the Migrant Fleet threatened to raze Coruscant to the ground if Dac was attacked. The Imperium maintained neutrality, and the Ascendancy promised to support the Fleet if necessary.

The Alliance faced a dilemma, as they knew they could target and destroy the Ring of Dac, but they also knew that the Migrant Fleet was much larger than their own and could wreak untold havoc on a just-recovering galaxy. After three days of a tense standoff, the Alliance withdrew and gave a strong warning to the Migrant Fleet that similar actions or aggressive moves taken towards the Alliance would result in war.

We suspect the Migrant Fleet believed they could defeat Alliance, but what made them hesitate was the Jedi. Still likely shaken from Voss, it is understandable that they wouldn't feel comfortable facing a dangerous and militarized Jedi Order which was _much larger_ than the voss.

Neither side was happy with the outcome, and ever since, there have been tense appraisals of the other side. The Alliance has not forgotten the Migrant Fleet's threats or their sheltering of the kaminoans. While the Migrant Fleet believes the Alliance will eventually come for them and have pushed for closer ties with factions interested in weakening the Alliance, such as Tlon Fett and the Zann Consortium.

Since the Standoff, there have been no significant developments for the Migrant Fleet, though based on intelligence recovered, this could change very soon.

* * *

**THE MIGRANT FLEET OF DAC : RACES AND BIOLOGY**

The disaster at Voss, in addition to humbling the Migrant Fleet, highlighted a very crucial vulnerability of the soldiers of the Migrant Fleet. Namely – that no matter what they did, they were still vulnerable to being manipulated by the Force and being affected by it physically. No matter how many ysalamiri they used, this was an inherent weakness.

Until Admiral Azzarh proposed a radical solution which has changed the species of the Migrant Fleet forever. Using their investments in genetic engineering, as well as the mastery of the kaminoans, they began modifying their genomes and integrating ysalamir genetics into themselves.

This project took nearly a decade to produce provable results – thousands of volunteers died in pursuit of this project, but in the end, the Migrant Fleet was able to modify almost all Dac species to be immune to mental manipulation by the Force, and heavily resistant to powers that affected the body – specifically: telekinesis, lightning, and healing.

After a few more years of careful observation, it was deemed safe enough to be applied to the population as a whole. It should be noted that these are not pure genetic modifications, but phenotypic modifications which do not actually alter the DNA of the individual for reproductive purposes.

The procedure to convert a Fleet citizen is only undertaken when they reach maturity, as children do not always survive the procedure. Moappa do not receive the procedure at all due to their inherent resistance to the Force and the difficulty in applying _any_ type of modification to them.

The result is that every single adult of the modern Migrant Fleet is immune to telepathic manipulation and highly resistant to the Force. There are no exceptions and this is a fact that will alarm the Jedi when they find out, and is already a red flag for our own review. Modification on such a scale is rarely done, and speaks to the intentions of the Migrant Fleet towards Force-users.

These modifications also alter their appearance from the 'base' species, and this should make it extremely clear that the Dac species of the Migrant Fleet are _nothing_ like the ones who live peacefully in the galaxy. There are four species who inhabit the Migrant Fleet, which shall be elaborated on now.

**MON CALAMARI**: The most recognizable species from Dac is the mon calamari, an aquatic species who retain characteristics of aquatic life including gills, fins, fish-like eyes and skeletons, and moist skin. They are recognized as among the most instrumental species in the galaxy since the Galactic Civil War, where their fleets made up a majority of the Rebel Alliance.

They are a species of shipbuilders, admirals, and engineers, with a surprising number being Jedi and scientists. While not a pacifistic species, they are not naturally inclined to violence. Historically, the mon calamari _have_ expressed certain prejudices against the other species of Dac, particularly the quarren, though this largely faded when the Galactic Empire was established.

The mon calamari of Dac do not resemble their surviving brethren at all.

The majority of mon calamari within the Migrant Fleet are best described as fanatical. They have an inbred hatred of the Force and those who use it, as well as an instilled racial superiority over non-Dac species. They are worryingly brilliant, with mon calamari dominating all scientific and engineering wings of the Migrant Fleet, and just over half of the High Admiralty consisting of mon calamari.

These are not positions handed out, the Migrant Fleet is on the constant cutting-edge of ship design and genetic engineering. Their soldiers are also well-trained for land and aquatic warfare, though they don't always handle arid temperatures well. The modifications they undergo turn their skin an extremely dark brown – close to black – and the irides of their eyes green instead of the typical yellow or blue.

They comprise over sixty percent of the Migrant Fleet since the Second Purge, a supermajority that few outside the quarren seem worried about.

**WHALADONS**: Of all the life from Dac, the whaladons are the only ones completely restricted to underwater life. Large, filter-feeding cetaceans with gray skin and beady eyes. On Dac they were typically a solitary species and did not care much for the other races, though legends have them being the distributors of wisdom to various residents of Dac.

They only began to emerge more openly during the era of the New Republic, and integrated more fully into mon calamari and quarren society and were respected as a valued voice of wisdom, calm, and reason. Whaladons are the most pacifistic of the Dac species, often serving as teachers, biologists, and diplomats on Dac.

Modern whadalons are radically different. Their former beliefs have largely turned to cynicism and contempt for how naïve they were. Most of the whaladons who survived the First Purge are still alive today, and these hardened elders pass along their wisdom, not through the lens of eventual reconciliation and peace, but in preparation for the coming conflicts.

There are few whaladon on the High Admiralty, but they are greatly respected and have brought a highly unique perspective – as it was a whaladon who initially proposed the Nameless Legion of Dac. Their biology makes it more difficult to fully integrate with the Fleet, which is circumvented by having specialized ships and mobile containers that they reside in when going into oxygenated areas.

Modifications have turned their skin a pale white and eyes blue, with their skin additionally being noted as 'softer' than it was before. They make up around nine percent of the Migrant Fleet, a number which has grown significantly since the First Purge.

**QUARREN**: Previously the second-largest dominate species of Dac, the quarren are the true pacifists of the species of Dac. They are naturally submissive, and this historically led them to being dominated by the mon calamari culturally, economically, and militarily until they snapped and fought back. In every instance, the mon calamari emerged victorious and the quarren accepted their position until it inevitably happened again.

While they can be ferocious warriors when necessary, quarren are much more inclined to peaceful pursuits, especially in biology, diplomacy, and exploration. Bearing aspects of squids and other tentacled aquatic life, especially on their faces, they are a species which has had difficulty being viewed favorably due to their intimidating appearance, something many quarren have tried to change the perception of.

Notably, there are a large number of quarren who were not on Dac and reside in the Alliance – though there is a small population in the Empire. These quarren have effectively turned their backs on their people and work to better their new homes instead. Outside of the Fleet, quarren outnumber mon calamari two-to-one, and that number will grow if more quarren flee the Migrant Fleet.

Of all the species, the quarren are among the ones who have changed the least, despite the indoctrination of their children. This is because quarrens are much more connected to their families than other Dac species, and they command a large amount of influence over their children, and are heavily involved in their lives – one reason the mon calamari separated children from their parents after the Purge, though it was later reinstated.

Because of this, many quarren grow up conflicted and unsure about the Migrant Fleet. While there's no shortage of fanatical quarren – especially now – there are a few who are afraid of being found out and killed. The 'Underground Resistance' on the Migrant Fleet is almost entirely composed of quarren, and they will almost always attempt to hide their Force-sensitive children or make sure they're shipped away from the Fleet.

Quarren are also at high-risk for Force-sensitivity – and everyone on the Fleet knows it, yet another reason they are viewed with suspicion. Quarren nonetheless hold the second largest majority of seats on the High Admiralty, and comprise twenty-one percent of the Migrant Fleet as a whole.

The modifications they undergo do not have significant outward changes aside from their skin turning a darker shade of brown.

**MOAPPA**: By far the most unique sapient species to Dac was the moappa – which in fact is not one singular organism, but millions of small, glowing pink organisms which join together to form a singular distributed intelligence. The size of the moappa could be enormous, though there was a critical mass at which a moappa would scale in intelligence. Moappa become more intelligent through experience and experimentation, not size.

They inhabited the deep seas of Dac, and did not usually interact with the surface, though the establishment of the Galactic Alliance encouraged more cooperation, and it was likely due to this that any of the moappa intelligences were saved at all. To call them violent or pacifist would be a mistake, as until they began properly interacting, they only acted on instinct and in fact it was the quarren who helped their first intelligence breakthrough.

Moappa previously communicated through telepathy, but now communicate through a mixture of cybernetic devices and mimicking vocal cords. It is unknown if this telepathy is Force-based or not, though we suspect it isn't, otherwise the Migrant Fleet wouldn't permit them to openly exist. They can assume any size and form, though most adopt humanoid appearances to fit in better with the mon calamari and quarren.

While they can survive for a short time out of water, most wear suits and communicate within them as a kind of exoskeleton. Some information of note is that _all_ the moappa currently alive are technically the same ones from the formation of the Fleet. They are not immortal in the typical sense of the word, but they do replace the individual organisms that die, regularly. However, since the first of the moappa formed naturally over millions of years, their numbers have not substantially grown, since all reproduced organisms are needed to maintain the living moappa.

They are extremely dangerous warriors and fighters, as they can adapt to any shape, heal extremely quickly, and get into places no one else can reach. These traits have also made them valuable engineers and technicians. Their intelligence is analogous to a sponge, where they absorb information and never really forget it. Their application is not always correct, but many of the moappa alive today are as intelligent and dangerous as any soldier or admiral. That there are two moappa on the High Admiralty and the current Grand Admiral is a moappa should showcase just how valued and intelligent these creatures are.

There is _no_ division between them. All the moappa are fully committed to the Migrant Fleet and their decades of radicalization have ensured that this will never change. They comprise a full ten percent of the Migrant Fleet, though fortunately, their numbers will likely not grow for a long time, unless the unthinkable happens and Dac is cleansed.

* * *

**THE MIGRANT FLEET OF DAC : TECHNOLOGY**

The Migrant Fleet is home to the bleeding-edge of anti-Force technology, starship design and weaponry, and genetic modification and enhancement. Very few in the galaxy are aware of just how advanced the Migrant Fleet has become, and more impressively, much of it is entirely in-house and they have only rarely brought in outside experts or sought outside opinion.

That they also pursue research paths which are not being actively explored – specifically anti-Force technology – gives them a unique advantage and research boost in underdeveloped fields. The Migrant Fleet is turning themselves into an absolute nightmare for Force-users to fight, while not necessarily ignoring conventional combat.

They have become proficient enough, and have developed enough factories, production ships, and acquired enough resources to not only stock their own fleets, but begin selling their technology to other factions in the galaxy. They will not sell to just anyone, but it isn't overly difficult to acquire Migrant Fleet tech if you're willing to put up the credits.

The major aspects of their technology will be elaborated on in the following sections.

* * *

**INFRASTRUCTURE**

Migrant Fleet infrastructure can be divided into several categories – the Fleets, the shipyards, and the Ring of Dac.

**FLEETS**: Most of the Migrant Fleet maintains the bulbous design of the older mon calamari cruisers, only applied to different scales. These newer models have not necessarily grown in size, but they _have_ become much more durable compared to previous generations, and the interiors themselves have been heavily modified.

All Migrant Fleet spacecraft are partially flooded, with vital systems submerged at all times, and the capability to flood any room from specified control rooms or the bridge. These ships are not designed for _anyone_ other than aquatic races, and for battles and longer voyages, the ships have completely submerged interiors. The architecture is designed to only be effectively usable by species who can swim and breathe underwater – with consoles, viewscreens, and other components in odd places such as the ceiling and on walls.

Due to this, a majority of the Fleet has limited artificial gravity (largely for controlling compartmental flooding), or none at all, which drastically limits the effectiveness of boarding parties who are not specifically trained for that type of combat. The fact that rooms can be sealed off, flooded, or exposed to vacuum are only some of the defenses. A favored tactic is flooding a room and then opening a nearby airlock to freeze everyone trapped in it.

The most radical architectural addition is that ysalamiri are seeded throughout _entire_ ships. The creatures are placed in specially designed and oxygenated cradles and hooked up with nutrient tubes, and they will sit there indefinitely and turn the entire ship into a dead zone for the Force. This idea was prototyped prior to the voss disaster, and only partially implemented because they didn't think they'd lose.

Since that day, they've made a point to turn their ships into nightmares for Force-users. These cradles aren't out in the open either where they can be easily shot. They're built into walls, armored with durasteel, and essentially impossible to dislodge or hurt unless you know what you're looking for.

All of this needs to be taken into account when considering an attack on _any_ Migrant Fleet starship.

**SHIPYARDS**: Built off the Ring of Dac, the famous shipyards of the mon calamari are once more completely functional and the Migrant Fleet has expanded them tremendously now that they have the resources and revenue, which has resulted in the explosive growth of their fleets.

Older shipyards which survived the destruction of Dac or were only partially damaged have been restored without significant modification. The newer shipyards incorporate much of the new design philosophy of the Migrant Fleet. Without the need to consider oxygen breathers, Dac-focused design took priority.

The inside of the shipyards is completely submerged, with smaller tunnels and control centers thanks to the space saved by the new designs. Unlike the Fleet itself, ysalamiri are only installed in capsules in places where critical components are located as well as design rooms and other locations where critical information is stored.

More importantly, each shipyard is managed by an individual Knowledge Bank, the virtual intelligences of the Migrant Fleet, which is responsible for security oversight and optimization. The Knowledge Banks will be explained later in this report.

**THE RING OF DAC**: Once a tourist attraction, the halo which envelopes the planet has been turned into the developmental and civilian home of the Migrant Fleet. Despite sustaining significant damage, it has been completely repaired and houses the largest collection of Dac species outside of the Fleet itself – who always leave a third of the War Fleet behind for protection.

The Ring has undergone substantial changes. All tourist areas were converted to housing, educational centers, or science labs. It is completely flooded and there is no artificial gravity. Ysalamiri are implanted through the entirety of the Ring, turning it into a complete dead zone in the Force.

A good fourth of the Ring is devoted to research and experiments on Dac. This is where all efforts to cleanse the planet take place, and there are dozens of projects going on at once. It remains the only part of the Ring which can be drained without requiring Fleet permission. It is also cordoned off from the rest of the Ring and can only be accessed via spacecraft.

The remainder of the ring is devoted to civilian housing, medical and children centers, and schools. Contrary to popular belief, children are rarely taught on the Fleet itself, but instead raised on the Ring and attend schooling there with the parents when possible. Parental leave is something the Fleet permits for a limited time, and as a result, there is usually at least one parent available for their children during their development.

To maintain structural integrity, the Ring does not have any more windows, although simulated ones were constructed so that the world can be seen from the Ring, even if only through a screen. An estimated twenty-four percent of the Migrant Fleet resides on the Ring at any given time, and it is estimated in times of crisis that the Ring could hold close to fifty percent. Having been unable to penetrate the Ring, this is something we do not know for certain.

* * *

**WEAPONS**

The Migrant Fleet is responsible for the creation and utilization of weapons which highly differ from the galactic standard. Nearly every weapon type is designed to be used solely by their Fleet and military. While they have begun selling their more exotic technology to other factions, the most effective weapons remain theirs alone.

**SMALL ARMS**: The standard infantry arms utilized by the Migrant Fleet are not, surprisingly, standard laser and plasma weapons. Instead, they utilize gaussian, slugthrower, and other projectile weapons. They are typically very simple and straightforward in design, and can be used while submerged in water.

Projectile weapons also have increased armor penetration, range, and are less likely to be adequately defended against. This gives the Migrant Fleet a major edge against boarding parties and other intruders who have to fight in the water against an enemy which is properly outfitted. The Migrant Fleet has additionally developed specialized ammunition for their weapons, with acidic, flammable, and vong-based ammunition types for targeted attacks.

**SONIC ARMS**: These are not primary weapons, but heavy emplacements or close-combat equipment the Fleet uses. They were likely pursued due to the fact that they are also effective underwater, and an excellent means of distracting opponents like Jedi, as they aren't able to deflect sonic pulses with lightsabers.

These are typically built into the wrist gauntlets of the soldiers, and sonic attacks can be quick or sustained. It's a devastating weapon at close-range, as it is very easy to render someone deaf with it. The sonic emplacements are less mobile, but are strong enough to liquify the brain of anyone unfortunate to be caught within it.

Sonic weapons themselves are even more potent underwater, to the point where the entirety of the Silver Legion (and other military forces) wear helmets designed to mitigate sonic blowback. It should be noted that even the Silver Legion cannot withstand direct sonic blasts underwater, even if some of the more elite units are more resilient.

Smaller sonic turrets are built inside the fleets and Ring, though the locations are varied throughout the ships, or so we suspect.

**SUPPRESSION ARMS**: A number of tools the Migrant Fleet uses are specifically for limiting mobility – likely against opponents like Jedi. As such, they have freeze-foam cannons in their arsenal, as well as carbonite spray and cryo grenades. Freeze beam rifles are also in storage, but they are an older model and are probably meant for research purposes.

**CHEMICAL AND BIOLOGICAL WEAPONS**: The Migrant Fleet has no problem whatsoever using weapons of chemical or biological origin. They have systems designed to be chemical dispensers which can shoot acid, toxins, and poisons – as well as other weapons which technically violate intergalactic arms treaties for unaffiliated powers.

Not that they bothered to sign such treaties.

They've also weaponized water of all things, and have dozens of cases of water imported straight from Dac which they use to spray on enemies, flood enemy ships and strongholds with, or put in nearby water sources. Contaminated water is ironically a favored tactic, and on many Fleet ships they have water infused with vong spores that retard the Force. They also will infest water with other parasites if they desire.

If you're sprayed with water from a soldier of a Migrant Fleet, get medically screened immediately because you're likely already infected with something.

**ANTI-JEDI WEAPONS**: Practically, a good potion of these weapons can be designated as anti-Jedi, but there are a number of weapons the Migrant Fleet has created to _specifically_ counter Force-users and Jedi Knights. These include specialized shard guns which shoot pieces of pure cortosis to short out lightsabers, along with staves and swords made out of the same material.

Vong contamination grenades and devices are also employed which retard the Force in their immediate vicinity. Typically only lasting several seconds before fading, the Migrant Fleet has modified the spores to be more statically attractive, leading them to cling to surfaces and people.

In truth, fighting _any_ soldier of the Migrant Fleet is likely to unsettle a Jedi, and specialized weapons are just that extra unwanted addition.

**THE URUSH CANNON**: Among the more troubling creations the Migrant Fleet possesses is the designated 'Urush Cannon,' which we were only able to learn a limited amount on. Supposedly, it has the capability to wipe out the crew of any starship without damaging critical components. The weapon just exited testing and is now being moved into full production.

It's extremely energy intensive – most likely requiring dedicated power supplies to work effectively – and can fire only one shot before needing to recharge. It takes twelve hours to fully recharge, and shields apparently have a mitigating effect, so anything less than full power doesn't seem to work. We recommend that the exact capabilities of this weapon be learned, because the last thing the Migrant Fleet needs is a weapon that can take out any ship they want.

* * *

**SPECIALIZED EQUIPMENT**

In addition to their weapons, the Migrant Fleet has a large number of specialized equipment – mostly anti-Force tech at their disposal which they deploy sparingly and infrequently. This is equipment that is also sold to factions outside the Fleet.

**YSALAMIR TECH**: The Migrant Fleet has successfully mastered the ysalamir genome as much as can be expected. Thanks to kaminoan and vong expertise, they are capable of designing an ysalamir to be different sizes, be adapted to different climates, and otherwise specialize their template for whatever is needed for a mission.

It is not atypical for high-ranking admirals and officers to keep ysalamiri as pets – kept in small cages or draped around the neck when not underwater. More commonly, they're utilized defensively in cages, where the exact range of the anti-Force bubble can be calculated, with groups of ysalamiri amplifying this effect significantly.

Specialized backpacks have been developed which can be worn by soldiers and workers, completely masking their presence and rendering the Force dead in a significant area. The downside is that these backpacks are cumbersome and can be targeted with relative ease. For forward bases, the Migrant Fleet typically sends down a singular cage with a massive ysalamir which can project a field large enough to cover the whole area.

The Migrant Fleet has recently begun experimenting with adapting them to other climates, and they presumably plan to eventually release them into the wild. This is by far the most common product they sell outside the Fleet.

**VORNSKR PACKS**: While people tend to fixate on the ysalamiri as the staple species from Myrkr, what they fail to take into account is the natural predator of the ysalamiri – the vornskr, a canine pack hunter also native to Myrkr. They have been utilized as hunting animals and even companions by many across the galaxy, but the Migrant Fleet normally utilizes them as hunters.

The vornskr are Force-sensitive, and use their limited sensitivity to track down other Force-users and usually kill them. They are _very_ effective tracking animals, even if the prey is not Jedi, and the Migrant Fleet has done good business selling them across the galaxy, while keeping the elite packs for themselves.

The vornskr the Migrant Fleet use are genetically modified to have thicker skin, stronger muscles and jaws, and wear phrik-laced armor to withstand lightsaber strikes. They are designed to be able to kill Jedi, and they are well-equipped to do it.

**FORCE CONTAMINATION GENERATOR**: This is one of the most sophisticated devices of anti-Force technology developed by the Migrant Fleet, which combined traditional Force suppression technology with vongforming. It functions by dispersing modified vong spores into the air which linger indefinitely before settling down, usually on vegetation and other life.

These spores are not designed to die, but to create a fractured or dead zone in the Force as the spores thrive off the vegetation and life, refusing to die. They will then multiply and continue consuming the land until the entire immediate area is contaminated and the generator can be moved elsewhere.

The spores do have to be provided and inserted into the generator, but they are trivial to grow and clone to the point where the Migrant Fleet has an ample supply of filled canisters they insert into the generators. These have only just left testing, and have seen only limited deployment.

**VONG INHALERS**: This is the equivalent of a drug to the Migrant Fleet soldiers. Prior to facing any Force-user in combat, standard protocol is to utilize an inhaler they have on them at all times. These inhalers are filled with symbiotic vong spores which create a small 'bubble' that makes them immune to the Force for a limited time before the spores eventually die inside their body.

These inhalers are not universal, and have to be carefully tailored depending on the species, otherwise it could be fatal. Quarren inhalers have different spores than mon calamari inhalers and so on. It's described as a highly unpleasant experience, but it gives the Migrant Fleet yet another advantage against Force-users.

The downside to the inhalers is the fact that it is _very_ hard on the body, and afterwards, the soldier in question usually needs several days of rest and recovery as the foreign bodies they inhaled are metabolized. Using multiple inhalers in a short span of time has been known to kill users, regardless if they were the right type or not.

This has not been something the Migrant Fleet has shared with anyone, though a number of organizations are trying to replicate it.

**SKIN SUITS**: To date, we have only found one usage of this particular 'tool,' and it was when a Jedi accidentally stumbled into a Migrant Fleet op. The Fleet wanted to capture him, not kill him, and after they subdued him, they brought out one of their allied vong who stripped the Jedi and overlaid a new layer of skin onto him.

This 'skin' is clearly not natural, but was essentially layers of vong spores which effectively neutered the Jedi from the Force as there were no ysalamiri to use in the vicinity. The skin suit only appears to be a short-term solution, as it fell apart hours later, but that was enough time to secure the Jedi and ship him to the Fleet.

While this isn't likely to be used, it is undoubtedly one of the more unnerving tools the Migrant Fleet has at their disposal.


	2. Migrant Fleet of Dac - Civilian Fleets

**SotP Addenda - Minor Powers, Pariahs and the Politically Independent**

* * *

**THE MIGRANT FLEET OF DAC : STRUCTURE – CIVILIAN FLEETS**

The Migrant Fleet proper can be divided into two main groups: the Military Fleets, and the Civilian Fleets. While not all Military Fleets have civilian spacecraft in them, all Civilian Fleets have at least some kind of military escort. The term 'civilian' is applied loosely here, as it is a catch-all phrase for non-military craft.

The Civilian Fleet is arguably the most critical component of the Migrant Fleet, as it is responsible for research, production, food, and education. Every single need required by the Fleet is provided by the ships which make up the Civilian Fleet, and who most of the residents within the Migrant Fleet work on.

The number of spacecraft which comprise the Civilian Fleets numbers in the tens of thousands, and rarely is there a 'uniform' type for each component of the Civilian Fleet, though with the reconstruction of the shipyards, it would not be out of the question for the Migrant Fleet to begin to move towards a more uniform type for specialization instead of using whatever they can.

The majority of the Civilian Fleets stay in solidly Migrant-controlled territory, specifically the Ring of Dac and accompanying systems. Anywhere else, they are only present in limited numbers and for a specific function, with the express goal to accomplish it and return safely as soon as possible. They _never_ are sent without some form of protection, and attacking any part of the Civilian Fleet is considered the equivalent of a declaration of war – something the Fleet has made a point to emphasize to the Outer Rim as well as the Triumvirate.

The Civilian Fleets are commanded by the Civilian Fleet High Command, which is made up of all the leaders of the Civilian divisions, and of those, five of whom have seats on the High Admiralty.

* * *

**FOOD ACQUISITION AND SYNTHESIS**

This is among the most misleading divisions by the name alone, as one would rightly assume it to focus on food production – and this is correct. However, it is only _half_ of what this division actually does. The other half operates as the de facto medical division as well as performing health inspections.

Why the Migrant Fleet failed to note this in the division name, or didn't make an entirely new one, is unknown. Regardless, as a result, it is one of the most important divisions of the Migrant Fleet.

**SYNTHESIS DIVISION**: This is one of the largest parts of the division, as it is responsible for acquiring and synthesizing food for the entirety of the Migrant Fleet. This is usually accomplished by hydroponics, Farmships which act as aquariums where plants can grow 'naturally,' and cloning.

Production is the primary focus of the department, but research is another aspect that is focused on. Better farming methods, more nutritious or tasteful strains, improved technology or genetic manipulation, all of these are explored and applied where they fit. Thanks to the Synthesis Division, the Migrant Fleet enjoys a very wide variety of fruits, vegetables, and arrays of dishes one wouldn't expect from a spacefaring people.

**LIVESTOCK DIVISION**: If the Synthesis Division focuses on the vegetarian side of the diet, the Livestock Division focuses purely on the carnivore side. Their role is similar to their sister department, except that they manage livestock. Most of the meat produced is cloned from various aquatic life across the galaxy, but they also utilize Farmships to hold live sea creatures which they later kill when they grow to maturity.

A secondary project of the Livestock Division is the recreation of aquatic life from Dac, of which they've had limited success with. They have successfully been able to resurrect some small fish from extinction, but they lack the time and resources to tackle other larger life. This nonetheless remains a mission of theirs, and one they will continue to pursue.

**HEALTH OVERSIGHT AND INSPECTION**: Serving as an oversight department for the previous ones, Health Oversight and Inspection is responsible for ensuring that food produced by either of the two departments is safely edible and produced correctly. Machines and spacecraft need to be up to standard, and failure to comply allows them to recall vast amounts of food as well as perform arrests since food poisoning is considered a very serious crime in the Fleet.

**WATER QUALITY AND PURIFICATION**: This department is responsible for ensuring that the water utilized throughout the Fleet is safe and properly filtered. In addition to performing inspection duties, they are also the ones who handle any toxic spills or contamination, as they have equipment to contain and later purge it.

**MEDICAL AND POISON CORPS**: This serves as the medical department, which has people on all Fleet spacecraft, and they handle anything from common illnesses to workplace accidents to battlefield medicine. They are trained for a variety of scenarios and their flexibility is highly respected, even by Alliance and Imperial medical professionals.

Their secondary function is investigating and treating instances of poison and contamination. They have notably sophisticated methods of detecting and neutralizing poisons, as well as then finding the source. They are surprisingly good detectives, and were they not part of the Fleet, their skills would probably be sought throughout the galaxy.

As it stands, they ensure that no poisoning of a citizen of the Fleet goes unpunished – and serve an important function as consultants for other divisions of the Fleet, particularly on how best to utilize poisons and toxins of their own. Information which the Medical and Poison Corps is happy to provide.

* * *

**MINING OPERATIONS AND EXPLOITATION**

While not quite as misleading as Food Acquisition and Synthesis, this division fails to include a very critical aspect of itself – namely that it is the main organ of diplomacy within the Migrant Fleet. If there is any division which communicates regularly with outsiders, it is Mining Operations and Exploitation.

This division is arguably the driving force of what passes for the Migrant Fleet economy, since it is through the extensive mining operations that they produce enough materials which they sell to businesses (never governments) and turn significant profits which they continue to reinvest into the Fleet.

As a result, viewed like this, it makes sense why the main diplomatic arm of the Migrant Fleet would be placed here. The Migrant Fleet rarely maintains diplomatic relations to begin with, and it is only businesses and non-aligned parties which have a reliable chance of forging an agreement with the Migrant Fleet, much less meeting any of the High Admiralty.

**MIGRANT FLEET SCOUT COMMAND**: This department of the division is fairly small, but highly specialized. They are sent out throughout the galaxy for the sole purpose of finding worlds for exploitation, or enemy stations or encampments for elimination. Sometimes these overlap.

They are not outfitted for long-term fighting, but are generally piloted by skilled pilots. It is considered one of the most dangerous jobs in the Fleet, but also one of the most necessary. It is through the Scouts that the Migrant Fleet can continue to sustain itself.

**MINING OPERATIONS COMMAND**: This is the most important department of the division, as it is Mining Operations Command which handles _every_ aspect of exploiting a planet of resources. Usually it is strip-mining, and other times it can be harvesting other resources. They have become exceptionally efficient as a result, and do not leave a location until they have extracted every possible resource.

This approach has sometimes caused issues, as the Migrant Fleet doesn't respect things like 'mining rights' or 'trade agreements.' If they want something, they simply move in and take it. There have been many companies which have acquired mining rights from local governments or government contracts who have had their operations destroyed and supplanted by the Migrant Fleet.

Sometimes the Migrant Fleet sells the resource back to the company they drove off. They sometimes have a sense of humor that way.

You might also think that the Migrant Fleet would treat the worlds with some respect, especially considering their own planet and what happened to it. They do not. They do not care if they leave the world an environmental wreck if it is in service of the Migrant Fleet, and if there are any protests, they will violently defend themselves.

So far, they've been smart enough to not pull this on any Alliance or Imperium worlds, but they have already earned the ire of the Hutt Cartels and many, many business interests who operate in the Outer Rim. At this point, tactics have changed where the various corporations have decided it's cheaper to leave and make an agreement to buy whatever the Migrant Fleet produces instead of trying to defend their investment.

As it stands now, this is the most profitable approach.

**MIGRANT FLEET DIPLOMATIC COMMAND**: Typically, diplomats are expected to conduct themselves respectfully and deferentially to the people they are attempting to remain on good terms with. The Migrant Fleet does not subscribe to this philosophy, and their diplomats can be generously described as _blunt_.

They treat all non-Dac aliens with an air of contempt and exasperation, even if they will begrudgingly speak with them. They dislike drawn-out diplomacy and backroom deals. The most effective way to get something from the Migrant Fleet is simply tell them what you want and what you'll pay to get it.

If they have solid information, they'll be more willing to come to an agreement. If one holds to an agreement without later negotiation or conditions, then they are even more willing to work with you. Using Dac species in negotiations is risky, because there is a chance they will be more open to suggestion, and an equal chance they will be offended at a manipulative ploy. Care should be taken when dealing with them, because the Migrant Fleet will walk away from deals if they don't respect the people.

When negotiating with them, one needs to be clear in their demands, demonstrate their wealth or strength, and have a track record of reliability. The diplomats of the Migrant Fleet are unlikely to ever like an alien – but it reaches a point where they can be respected. To date, it appears that Tlon Fett and Tyrell Zann have been the most successful business partners of the Migrant Fleet – which speaks to the types of people the Migrant Fleet associates themselves with.

You will notice that this relates exclusively to business transactions. While in theory, they would handle diplomatic relations between major and minor galactic powers, the Migrant Fleet has shown no interest in doing so through their diplomatic organs. In all cases where a diplomat would have been useful, they have instead sent members of the High Admiralty to speak instead. This is most apparent in their dealings with the Vong Enclave and Chiss Ascendancy.

In a way, this showcases that the Migrant Fleet ultimately considers us to be worth their time more than various corporations – and underscores how they only view diplomacy as a tool to exploit – not something they believe in maintaining otherwise.

* * *

**IMMIGRATION AND PLACEMENT**

Thanks to a lack of information, propaganda, and marketing, there are a certain number of people who try and emigrate to the Migrant Fleet. For some reason, this also applies to non-Dac species who are told in no uncertain terms that there is no place for them in the Fleet. The Migrant Fleet will only accept species from Dac – though they are willing to take almost anyone.

We suspect that the reason they allow the rumor that aliens are permitted is because it makes them seem more open and thus draws more potential immigrants. Although as it stands, aliens who attempt to emigrate are a significant minority.

**IMMIGRATION CONTROL**: This department manages all incoming immigrants, and decides who will be permitted to join, and who will be rejected. They manage the entire process of emigration which can take as long as a week depending on how busy they are. The department is relatively small, and only on the Ring of Dac.

The process involves an initial contact from outside the Fleet, specifically through the HoloNet where the applicant sends basic information such as their homeworld, species, and reason for emigration. They will be rejected or be allowed to proceed to the next step. Within the Ring, immigrants are subject to a thorough medical and genetic scan, complete with samples taken.

Next, they will be interviewed, which largely goes over their reason for emigration, contacts they have, and other questions designed to determine how to properly indoctrinate them into the Migrant Fleet. There are cases where some immigrants are denied at this stage, but the vast majority are approved and are welcomed into the Migrant Fleet and handed over to the sister department of the division.

**INTEGRATION AND PLACEMENT**: Once immigrants have been approved, they are turned over to Integration and Placement, which assists in helping indoctrinate the immigrant into the Fleet. The first few months will consist of teaching the immigrant the laws, customs, and propaganda of the Migrant Fleet (tailored based on the psychological profile). Care is taken to make the experience very positive and simple.

The integration phase takes time, and during this period immigrants are separated from each other (exceptions include families), likely so they are continually surrounded by natural-born residents of the Fleet who don't – or can't – raise any potential concerns or ask the wrong questions.

Based on their skills or education, they will be placed into one of the divisions, and if they have any children, they will begin to complete their own education. Despite the efforts of the Fleet and this department in particular, there is a noticeable difference in tolerance between immigrants to the Migrant Fleet, and those naturally born. Immigrant families are considered extremely tolerant and open-minded compared to their brethren, although what limited research we've been able to gather, this becomes gradually less and less as generations progress.

**STOWAWAY HUNTERS**: While one might scoff at the idea of stowaways being a problem for the Migrant Fleet, the fact is that they do exist, even if they are relatively rare. Being a stowaway as an alien is difficult to do without standing out, which means that any kind of long-term stowaways need to be stealthy and clever – otherwise they're found dead very quickly.

To solve this problem, the Stowaway Hunters were organized. They are very few, and only exist on larger Fleet ships where inventory is large enough to warrant extra scrutiny. They are a mixture of detectives, computer scientists, and soldiers. They are very, very good at accounting and logistics, and can quickly determine any irregularities.

Their tactics tend to vary depending on who they suspect, from standard search-and-arrest, to old-fashioned detective work, to booby-trapping certain items and foods, and more. The most infamous bust of the Hunters was when they found a small group of stowaways was living on a Homeship with some people on the ship helping them survive.

The Hunters let it slip to a select number of people that they were going to flood the lower decks to flush out the stowaways and beforehand had removed all the workers and staff while replacing them with disguised Justice Corps. They eventually found the traitor, and her arrest led to over sixty more arrests and later executions. The Hunters also dealt with the stowaways by venting the lower decks. The frozen bodies were found shortly after.

* * *

**THE JUSTICE OF DAC**

Even the Migrant Fleet has law enforcement, which most people tend to believe is simply the military performing the required duties, but, in fact, it is managed by a dedicated division. As the name implies, the Justice of Dac is responsible for maintaining order throughout the Civilian Fleet – and more importantly, enforcing the law of the High Admiralty.

Crime is not a significant issue within the Migrant Fleet, at least not to the extent one would imagine. The tight control they have over the Fleet ensures that irregularities can be quickly discovered, and the perpetrators dealt with. Beyond keeping order, the Justice of Dac has the more important task of hunting the hidden Force-sensitives that are stowed throughout the Fleet.

**JUSTICE CORPS**: These are the standard peacekeepers who perform most actions within the Justice of Dac. They are proportionally deployed based on ship population and crime rate; they have the authority to conduct searches, arrests, and investigations with oversight only coming from the High Admiralty.

They are very well-armed and armored, and standard tactics involve overwhelming numbers – which isn't difficult in the environment of the Fleet where criminals only exist in small groups or are singular. The Justice Corps do not make a point of bringing in suspected criminals alive. Shootouts with the Justice Corps, rare as they are, usually end in death for the suspect.

The Justice Corps are viewed very positively within the Fleet and are among the most respected of any division. Many of the Corps maintain ties with the inhabitants of their assigned ship, as well as leadership to facilitate more cooperation later. Usually civilian-driven reporting systems are integrated, which has proven to be a very useful tool for the Corps – though their usual tactics have very likely caused the deaths of innocent civilians.

**THE FORCE HUNTERS**: The High Admiralty has been aware of the 'problem' of Force-sensitives slipping through screenings and testing, and their eventual response has been the creation of a department devoted to finding these hidden Force-sensitives and either killing them or capturing them for integration into the Nameless Legion.

The issue comes from how the Migrant Fleet is designed, which ironically, makes it difficult to actually find other Force-sensitives due to the proliferation of ysalamiri. The Nameless Legion cannot be used since they could not use the Force, and it is almost impossible for it to manifest in the dead zones throughout the ship.

As a result, the Force Hunters employ long-term methods to lure out and deal with Force-sensitives. They are among the few who have the authority to remove ysalamiri from a ship or lower their presence. Due to Force-sensitivity rarely manifesting, the Force Hunters are usually not tipped off by the children themselves, but the parents.

They employ long-term observation, conduct interviews, and eventually engineer a situation where the child can sense the Force. If they are sensitive, there will almost always be a noticeable reaction. Alternatively, they will employ vornskr to see how they react. They are forced to use these tactics because accusing someone of being a Force-sensitive is a _very_ insulting thing to imply, especially if not based on any kind of hard evidence.

However, if the Force Hunters manage to find one, they will have a starting point which can destroy entire underground rings devoted to keeping Force-sensitives out of the hands of the Migrant Fleet. The child connects to parents, who connect to the medics who performed initial screening, who then lead to other Force-sensitives.

No one escapes the Force Hunters forever. The only safe thing for a Force-sensitive to do on the Migrant Fleet is to leave as soon as possible.

**POWERS AND LIMITATIONS**: As far as law enforcement goes, the Justice of Dac has an iron grip over the residents of the Migrant Fleet. In theory, they can nearly do whatever they want so long as it is within the purview of the High Admiralty, but in practice, they tend not to abuse their power (when viewed as objectively as possible). The Justice Corps serve their duty well, aside from being particularly trigger-happy, but you could not describe them as corrupt.

The same can be said for the Force Hunters, again, in an objective light. Of course, even if they follow everything by the book, it is in service of hunting down an individual just because of how they were born in a misguided fear of something they don't understand. Unfortunately, the Force Hunters are just as unrestrained, and if they even catch a whiff of deception, it will be very hard to shake them from the scent.

In the unlikely event that one goes to the Fleet, you should try to never attract the attention of the Justice of Dac, because it will never end in your favor.

**THE JUSTICE TRIBUNAL**: There are rarely cases which require a formal court case, but those do occasionally happen. The Justice Tribunal is responsible for hearing the case presented by the Justice Corps or Force Hunters, as well as the defense, and from there, they reach a verdict. Justice in the Tribunal is handled swiftly, and all decisions are final.

The Tribunals are composed exclusively of retired admirals, all of whom are devoted to the laws of the High Admiralty, and as such, cannot be swayed by sympathy or emotional manipulation. On individual ships, the Justice Tribunals are composed of three members, while the highest Tribunal holds five. If there are enough retired admirals, they will rotate on the position, and they do so willingly, as it is considered their duty to the Fleet.

Usually though, they are rarely bothered, or cases are so open-and-shut that very little time is spent on them. There are very few legitimate cases where they do not rule in favor of the Justice of Dac, and it usually comes down to the fact that their cases lack crucial evidence. As far as the Justice Tribunal is concerned, there are no cases which are unsolved. There are only successful and unsuccessful convictions.

If one finds themselves in the unfortunate situation of appearing before a Justice Tribunal, do not expect any sympathy or understanding. These are old and militant men and women of Dac, and they do not take kindly to aliens and those who break the law.

* * *

**TERRAFORMING AND GEOENGINEERING**

One of the smaller divisions of the Civilian Fleet, Terraforming and Geoengineering is potentially one of the most important. Its size is less to do with the priority of the Fleet, and more because it doesn't _need_ to be that large, since the _only_ goal of this division is the restoration, repopulation, and purification of Dac.

Everything else is in service to this goal.

**WORLD HUNTERS**: Typically, in a division like this, the expected goal of this department would be finding worlds suitable for terraforming projects or even for conversion to colony worlds. Not for the World Hunters, which are organized for the sole purpose of finding water worlds similar in climate, wildlife, and mass to Dac which they collect significant amounts of data and samples on, before sending it back to the Fleet.

They are primarily responsible for establishing forward bases and research stations on these worlds, and determining their compatibility, should any exist at all. Some of these worlds end up as colonies for the Migrant Fleet, while others are marked to act as testbeds for the eventual restoration of Dac.

**DAC RESTORATION AND PURIFICATION**: The bulk of the division is within this specific department. Dac Restoration and Purification is responsible for running _all_ tests relating to terraforming and have significant authority on how they conduct their tests. They have a continuous dedicated team stationed on the Ring of Dac which regularly sends teams to the planet to collect samples and run tests.

The remaining teams venture to other planets identified by the World Hunters and begin using them as testing grounds for potential solutions and cleansing on a planet-wide scale. This usually involves entire portions of the planet being contaminated in a similar way to Dac, with the solutions later being applied. Usually, this results in failure.

There is only so much ocean to use before everything is dead. The Migrant Fleet has left many water worlds devoid of life in pursuit of their goal. This _does_ appear to have at least shown them what doesn't work, but until they somehow stumble upon a clean and effective solution, they are going to continue destroying planets.

What is concerning is that it won't be long before they start doing these on planets with sapient pre-spaceflight species. The Migrant Fleet is more than willing to poison a world in pursuit of their goals, and no one will be able to stop them. I don't believe the Migrant Fleet sees the irony of what they are doing.

They are well past the point of caring about hypocrisy, much less irony.

**MODELING AND THEORY**: This is the 'brain' of the entire division. If Restoration and Purification is the department which carries out the proposed solutions, Modeling and Theory is the one which puts such solutions together. Composed of physicists, chemists, biologists, and pathologists, their sole directive is to determine solutions for restoring Dac by any means necessary.

As one would expect, this can produce a significant number of potential solutions. Those which fall into the eightieth percentile of success and above are marked for testing. Additional simulations and models are run, which can further increase the chances of success, in theory. In practice, this department has had very little success.

It is simply impossible for anyone to account for every single detail and potential development. Further complications include how testing on foreign planets isn't exactly equivalent to Dac, nor how solutions will react to what the planet is now – or how it could change if it fails. There are too many possibilities, combinations, and variables to carry this task out properly, even with the full might of the Knowledge Banks behind them.

We suspect Modeling and Theory knows, deep down, that their goal is a lost cause. But they are also smart enough to know that even _implying_ as much to the High Admiralty will instigate their dismissal or worse, and they'd be replaced with loyalists. Somehow, this is likely the best they can do, even if it leaves a trail of dead planets in their wake.

* * *

**WEAPONS DEVELOPMENT WING**

In what should not be a surprise to anyone, the Migrant Fleet has a dedicated weapons testing and development division which does exactly what one would expect it to do. However, it does admittedly more than design and test weapons. This also includes biological and chemical developments, as well as various branches of artificial intelligence.

What is worth paying attention to is that there was a new division which was recently added which has caused the transfer of _all_ senior developers and an influx of near-unlimited resources and money for something we can only speculate towards at this time. This will be elaborated on shortly.

**WEAPONS TESTING AND DEVELOPMENT**: This is currently the second largest department within the Wing, although it was originally far larger than any other. It is here where the engineers, physicists, and scientists worked on developing new and improved weapons for the Fleet.

They were broken into two additional sections – one for reverse-engineering non-Fleet weaponry, and the second section for taking what they learned, and improving upon it as well as applying it to the Fleet. This generally included adapting it for multiple physiologies, allowing it to be operated in water, or otherwise making it more efficient and safer.

All testing is conducted by the Wing, and usually utilized through the Farms which tend to showcase the effectiveness of small arms (and even ship weapons) very thoroughly. Larger weapons are tested on or against planets or captured scrap ships. The Weapons Testing and Development Wing is a major reason why the Migrant Fleet has been able to modernize themselves so rapidly. It is vital to the Migrant Fleet – a fact we should keep in mind.

**ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE DEVELOPMENT**: Originally tasked by the High Admiralty with creating shackled true artificial intelligences, this goal was not reached until nearly a half century ago when the Knowledge Bank Project was finalized, and the first AI was showcased to the High Admiralty.

It proved to be a significant asset, and since then, this department has been responsible for designing and producing more of the Knowledge Bank AIs and ensuring that they are maintained and continuously monitored for signs of fugue and rampancy or other instability. They do very little actual programming research and development now, and are wholly focused on maintaining the stability of the Knowledge Banks.

A priority we should keep in mind.

**VIRAL AND BIOLOGICAL RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT**: The smallest of the departments within the Wing, it is comprised of the most amoral and fanatical of the Migrant Fleet – who have taken the destruction of their homeworld as inspiration, instead of being horrified.

They focus their research – backed by rogue kaminoans and the occasional vong consultant – on viral agents which target entire species, epidemics capable of wiping out billions, and synthesizing chemicals and agents which no sane individual would even _consider_ experimenting with.

This department showcases how the High Admiralty is ready and willing to sanction genocide. The Farms produce an endless supply of test subjects, and whatever they cannot produce they buy from the hutts or the Consortium. They've ruined more planets than the Dac Restoration and Purification department, as they are only seeing if they _can_ ruin planets with poisons and plagues, and nothing more.

It is only a matter of time before they start conducting 'tests' on populated planets, and when they do, it will bring a reckoning the Migrant Fleet can only hope to be prepared for.

**THE GEMINI DIVISION**: Prior to the establishment of this division, the Migrant Fleet found something. We aren't sure exactly _what_ they found, but it was important enough that a whole _fifteen percent_ of the Fleet was deployed to secure or protect it – as well as sending their best and brightest along with them.

Soon after, the 'Gemini Division' was established.

This is, as far as we can tell, the equivalent of a black ops science and engineering team to handle projects and objectives that must be kept secret. We don't know if they have the Gemini Division working on whatever they found, or if they're working on other top-secret projects for the Migrant Fleet.

All we know is that the Gemini Division has received _everything_ they need. Manpower, scientists, ships, money – the budget seems to become infinite if the Gemini Division demands it. Penetration of it seems impossible, anyone even remotely associated with it has military escorts, ysalamiri surrounding them at all times, and with the Nameless Legion and Eternal Vengeance not far behind.

It is clear the Migrant Fleet is investing a significant amount in the Gemini Division, and it would be prudent to find out exactly what that is as soon as possible.

* * *

**EDUCATIONAL MANAGEMENT AND INDOCTRINATION**

Arguably, one of the most essential functions of the Migrant Fleet is the environment children are raised in. Educational Management and Indoctrination is the division which handles this particular task, and is notably blunt about its intentions. Despite the negative connotations of the word 'indoctrination,' the Migrant Fleet views it instead as a means of inoculating the next generation to ideas and concepts which run counter to those perpetuated by the Fleet itself.

It's controlled, enforced, and highly effective, judging from the fact that the Migrant Fleet has arguably grown more xenophobic and discriminatory since their founding. They understand the importance of education, and, for better or worse, this maintains a social cohesion and stability, as well as ensures that disruptive ideas won't be likely to find an audience.

This division is primarily established on Homeships, which are massive cruisers designed for families and universal Fleet functions. Children who are not on Homeships are typically transferred to one for the duration of their education, while also allowing short vacations to see their families or allowing parents to come visit. Some parents will transfer to Homeships for their children's education, but not all of them. Quarren are most likely to do this, with mon calamari being the least likely.

**TEACHER CORPS**: This is the body which is responsible for teaching the children various subjects. These include mathematics, sciences, introductory computation and engineering classes, and very warped and biased history. Classes specifically covering the Migrant Fleet and the wider galaxy are given notable attention, and children are constantly barraged with information saying how evil, corrupt, and terrible the rest of the galaxy is, while exalting the virtues of the Migrant Fleet.

The teachers themselves have standards to meet, obviously, and can command the attention of a classroom easily enough. Not all teachers have formal educational training, but all of them are able to teach the material provided. They are trained to accommodate needs of all Dac species, as well as different age groups.

There does appear to be a noticeable split between the classes which are clearly intended to be indoctrination and the 'standard' classes. Nearly all teachers who handle subjects like history and social studies are almost always fanatically loyal to the Fleet and even more xenophobic than the average Fleet resident. All of them are also appointed instead of hired, meaning not everyone can apply for the job. It is typically whaladons and mon calamari who handle these subjects, while quarren and mon calamari tend to dominate the more neutral subjects.

If there are concerns within the teachers about the material that is being shared, none of them dare speak up about it.

**CURRICULUM MANAGEMENT**: The fact that this division exists showcases just how tightly the Migrant Fleet keeps information and education under their control. None of the curriculum taught to the children of the Fleet comes from third-party sources. Each and every piece is written internally. The children only learn what the Migrant Fleet wants them to learn.

It is disturbing just how flagrantly Curriculum Management lies and misconstrues data to supposedly prove a point. From literally rewriting history and eliminating context for major events _in_ the Fleet – such as the First and Second Purges as well as the failed attack on the voss – every action taken by the Fleet was the right and justified decision and anything too big to just sweep under the rug was waived away as 'temporary' and the fault of something else.

In a way, it is fascinating, but where it becomes much less amusing is when we learned that Curriculum Management has a budget near-equal to the Teacher Corps which it uses to invest in dubious research studies to produce results they can share, which presumably prove the superiority of Dac races, the degenerative effects of Force-sensitivity, and outright fabricated historical studies which whitewash any slightly questionable thing the Migrant Fleet has done, as well as smear anyone who has ever challenged them.

Of course, every single one of these 'studies' has been rejected by all reputable academic journals and condemned for their lack of methodology, junk data, and ridiculous assumptions. Worse is that conspiracy theorists of all kinds have latched onto what's published as 'evidence' for their various agendas.

The Migrant Fleet doesn't care about any of that. It gives their xenophobia and racial fixation credibility in the eyes of children and those who are swayed by fancy words and professional veneer. It does exactly what it needs to and helps ensure that the values and ideas of the Migrant Fleet are passed on to the next generation.

**RECRUITMENT AND PLACEMENT**: As children prepare to graduate, they are usually presented with opportunities for jobs within the Fleet based on test scores, surveys, and other observed aptitudes. Recruitment and Placement handles this by organizing interviews, speakers, and other representatives throughout the Fleet to come and see the current class of students.

There are some divisions that put more effort into recruitment than others, but each one invests at least something, and particularly gifted students are given immediate attention. Most children of the Fleet choose their own careers, but there are a few who do not, for one reason or another. In this interim period, the division will place the individual in a job they are most suited for given the data.

The Migrant Fleet does not have people who do not contribute anything, and if one is undecided, they can be utilized until they figure themselves out. In this way, all graduates are guaranteed work, salary, and housing, even if they don't always necessarily end up with a dream job. Usually, the first job a child of the Migrant Fleet holds will not be their last one as they spend the years afterwards truly figuring out what they want to do – and not do.

**REEDUCATION CORPS**: Even within the Migrant Fleet there are rebellious and troublesome children. Those are dealt with by the Reeducation Corps, a small team of psychologists and geneticists which are deeply feared by nearly all students and parents, with even teachers disliking them. While we suspect there are _maybe_ only a thousand in total, their purpose warrants this fear.

The Reeducation Corps doesn't bother with insubordination and typical classroom disruption. That they leave to the teachers who have the authority to handle it as they see fit. That kind of rebellion is not of concern to them. Who the Reeducation Corps target is children who express ideas, values, and beliefs which are not in accordance with the Migrant Fleet.

Generally, these ideas are small and innocent at first. Asking questions even weakly challenging Fleet propaganda will usually only result in one of the Corps coming and speaking with the child afterwards and explaining carefully why they are wrong – or usually why such questions shouldn't be asked. Typically, the child is shaken and afraid to the point of never broaching the subject again.

But sometimes, the questions become repeated or reach a complexity indicating that there is a logical basis to their lines of questioning (usually in adolescent children reaching maturity) showing they have devoted extensive thought to this. At this point, these children are typically taken away without any warning or explanation, and then returned a few days to a week later.

What happens during this period is extreme, even for the Fleet. The child is fully interrogated, with their personal devices and electronics confiscated, with questions targeting their opinions, friends, and other influences. Sometimes other people are abducted by the Corps or even arrested.

Genetic samples are taken from the child and sent to Quality Control to determine if there are 'problems' before they perform a very secretive neural surgery which we believe applies mental conditioning ensuring loyalty to the Fleet. All we know for sure is that any children who have undergone this procedure have never spoken out again.

It explains very well the first rule of the Underground Resistance – never speak your mind. The Fleet is always watching, and they have no lines left to cross to maintain their control.

* * *

**FORCE RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT**

The Migrant Fleet hates and fears the Force – but at the same time, they know they cannot purge or control something they do not understand. This division is devoted to exploring the Force and determining how it works, how to mitigate it, and how to control it. It's one of the larger divisions in terms of manpower and resources, and the High Admiralty takes a very keen interest in what is produced.

Partnering with the Chiss Ascendancy and Vong Enclave – as well as accepting business transactions with the Zann Consortium – has resulted in one of the most efficient, radical, and groundbreaking scientific institutions in the galaxy as it relates to the Force – and almost no one knows about.

It is imperative that this changes soon.

**THEORY AND RESEARCH**: This is as benign a department as you can expect from the Migrant Fleet. This is a small group of scientists specializing in Force theory, specifically its function and purpose. The knowledge these scientists have on the Force is objectively impressive, as they seek out sources from _everywhere_ to gain an accurate picture of what they are dealing with.

Jedi and Sith texts, holocrons, old relics of Force-driven empires, nothing is considered irrelevant or outdated, and they have amassed a collection of relics and texts which would make any historian envious. They are highly organized and make digital backups of everything (though they still cannot do this with holocrons), but their true work is putting together a coherent framework as to how the Force works.

So far, they have run into issues with this.

If nothing else, they have produced some utterly bizarre theories and speculation: from the Force being an artificial construct, to being a result of interdimensional fatigue, to being produced by higher-dimensional beings who are divided into two sides and fight their conflict through the Jedi and Sith on this plane of reality.

None of them can agree on what the purpose of the Force is, much less how it works. It drives them mad to realize just how little they know about anything which cannot easily fit into computer models and neat definition boxes. They do pass on more tangible and promising suggestions to the other departments, but they have made little to no progress on their true goal.

One might wonder if they know that what they seek is a futile task, and that it is only a matter of time before the High Admiralty begins demanding they produce results.

**TECHNOLOGICAL DEVELOPMENT**: The primary department responsible for producing anti-Force technology. Working closely with the Vong Enclave, Technological Development is on the bleeding-edge of anti-Force tech and continues to perform dozens of tests and experiments every day. Notably, most of these experiments and exotic tech don't work, but ultimately, they only need one prototype out of a hundred to show promise, and it will be considered a success.

The Force is not something which should be defeated so easily, so anything at all which can be a tool is explored to its fullest potential until it is proven or disproven.

**SUBJECT EXPERIMENTATION**: Obviously, the Migrant Fleet would not consider their research complete until they experimented on users of the Force themselves to learn more about those who wield the power. These tests depend on the interests and whims of those who conduct them. Pain resistance, physical endurance, combat capabilities, all of these are tested on Force-sensitives of various strengths and training levels.

Acquiring Force-sensitives is not as difficult or rare as you would hope. The Migrant Fleet is a prime client of the Zann Consortium who give them first choice of Force-users they capture for an exorbitant fee, and they have acquired Jedi and Imperial Knights by posting bounties on the HoloNet and the Consortium's Golden Board and paying handsomely for their capture alive.

Right now, the Migrant Fleet does not appear to fear retaliation, but the fact remains that the Migrant Fleet is actively attempting to abduct our Imperial Knights, and this cannot be allowed to stand. No one deserves to fall into the hands of the Migrant Fleet; certainly not those whose only trait the Fleet cares about is their capability to wield the Force.

**MANIPULATION AND CONTROL**: This is among the most experimental of the respective departments, as it takes all the data gathered and attempts to utilize it to perform the unthinkable – control the Force. The most significant breakthrough was the conditioning which allowed the Nameless Legion to be produced, and with conditioning perfected, the Fleet is moving onto the next logical step – harnessing the Force itself.

Right now, they are making very little progress, and running into the same problems Theory and Research is because they don't know how the Force _works_. They are frustrated because they _do_ have artifacts which draw upon the Force or interact with it in some way, but all of these are impossible to replicate.

Their collection of Sith artifacts in particular is a source of ire, and all the researchers assigned to this department hate their jobs and are convinced that the ships that house these artifacts are haunted, despite the fact that such things are superstition. That being said, it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together.

If you gather a bunch of Sith artifacts together, don't be surprised if the lingering spirits of one comes along for the ride. It's going to be interesting to see how the Migrant Fleet deals with the reality of users of the Force persisting after death.

On second thought, that could provoke them into doing irrational and stupid things. Best hope they continue thinking they're merely haunted.

* * *

**EUGENICS AND PURIFICATION DIVISION**

The name of the division is just as it sounds and is without a doubt among the most controversial. As the Migrant Fleet has begun leaning more into genetic modification, they have likewise devoted significant resources into maintaining the 'purity' of their kind – largely centering around the Force.

Or at least, that is what it started out as. Originally intended to serve as a means of rooting out Force-sensitives throughout the Fleet, it has evolved into a division capable of enforcing the directive of the High Admiralty to ensure the Migrant Fleet is cleansed of deficiencies. Right now, it's still primarily for finding Force-sensitives and tracing lineages.

The next logical step is expanding this intolerance to other traits and genetic abnormalities that fall outside the scope of what is approved by the High Admiralty. It is Force-sensitives now; tomorrow it will be those who have histories of genetic illnesses and diseases; later it will be those who are born with low intelligence. Once started on this path, it is difficult to depart – and the Migrant Fleet will not hesitate to become more and more radical.

This will not be the last such division created, and it offers a concerning look into what the Migrant Fleet is mad enough to believe they can begin enforcing on the galaxy when given an excuse to do so.

**GENETIC ENHANCEMENT DIVISION**: A more benign department is the Genetic Enhancement Division, which is responsible for most genetic enhancement research for the Migrant Fleet. They are purely focused on improving the genomes of the Dac species through whatever means are necessary.

They are the division responsible for the integration of ysalamir genetics into the standard Fleet resident and are continually refining and researching other methods of enhancement. Specifically, they manage the actual procedures each resident of the Migrant Fleet undergoes upon maturity to integrate these modifications successfully. Afterwards, they are additionally responsible for monitoring enhanced residents, and if necessary, performing maintenance to prevent genetic decay or collapse.

Much of their testing is conducted on the Farms, and they are extremely adamant that no resident of the Fleet will receive their modifications until it has been confirmed to be safe. They have standards, even if one would be hard-pressed to describe them as 'ethical' in any sense of the word.

They are notably apathetic towards aliens who are not from Dac, and only see them as research opportunities at best, though they do experiments on the side to test out potential alien modifications, resulting in a multitude of broken freaks and abominations which are almost treated as pets by the scientists, before usually being put out of their misery when the amusement has faded.

**QUALITY CONTROL**: It has been mentioned several times how the Migrant Fleet is collecting genetic data on immigrants and residents of the Migrant Fleet. That data goes directly to Quality Control, one of the newest departments of the division which appears to be preparing to begin the transition of Eugenics and Purification from Force-hunters to more _general_ applications.

Right now, the prime directive of Quality Control is to look for genetic markers signifying Force-sensitivity. Those at high-risk are marked for later observation and testing when they are born, and the rest are put into storage. Although Quality Control is not letting this data sit idle.

They are carefully curating and scouring the genetic records with the Knowledge Banks, and picking out abnormalities, genetic markers for familial illnesses, and generally mapping the entire genomes of the species of Dac. We do know that all genetic records are categorized based on 'purity.'

Quality Control also tries to keep their records up-to-date. Migrant Fleet residents are required to take annual medical examinations, and part of this is collection of updated genetic data. This newly collected data is then compared with the previous years for any developments or changes. In this way, Quality Control always has extremely recent data from the residents.

With something like this in place, one might wonder how any Force-sensitives can survive to maturity. The answer is because this department is partially compromised by the Fleet Underground and responsible for forging data and records, which is easier to do than expected thanks to the sheer number of residents.

Such individuals are courageous, but what they do is very, very risky.

**THE PURIFIERS**: If Quality Control is the passive observation of Migrant Fleet, the Purifiers are their weapon. A small and elite group of soldiers, medics, and psychologists – usually trained to be all three – they are viewed with a near-religious status among the Fleet, as they can only be commanded by the High Admiralty and are, for all intents and purposes, their own sanctioned assassins.

The Purifiers are subjected to utterly horrific, dangerous, and psychologically breaking tests to prove their fanaticism and devotion to the High Admiralty and Migrant Fleet. They train for no fewer than five years on the Farms to be able to carry out any order on any individual. They have been stripped of any kind of empathy or compassion, which is replaced with pure loyalty to the High Admiralty.

When Quality Control identifies a Force-sensitive, it is the Purifiers who are sent to claim the child – who is later placed into the Nameless Legion. However, as we learned, that is not where the Purifiers stop. Prior to the creation of the Nameless Legion, the Purifiers would be responsible for the execution of the children, or they would induce an abortion on the mother to kill the child in the womb. Previously, that was the end of it.

Not anymore.

The Purifiers have extended their directive not just to the person identified – but to _everyone_ who is part of their lineage. Parents, siblings, and grandparents are executed without warning or trial. Relatives beyond that point are tested and interrogated to determine if they are pure, and depending on the outcome, more will die.

With the continued persistence of Force-sensitives in the Migrant Fleet, it appears the High Admiralty is taking extreme measures to wipe out all Force-sensitivity by any means necessary. The only positive development in this is that it has managed to grow the Fleet Underground far larger than it would have otherwise.

Having an infant born with the curse of the Force is no longer a death sentence for the child. It is a death sentence for the entire family.

* * *

**THE FARMS**

Originally, we believe that this division had a more formal name, but over time it was eventually supplemented by the tame moniker of 'the Farms.' These obviously don't refer to the growing of food or animals to later be harvested. There are things which are grown at the farms, but they are not meant to be seen or used by the Fleet at large.

The Farms are industrial cloning ships which produce clones en masse which are then used for a variety of purposes. Many are used for testing for various experiments, but the vast majority are used for military training. Some are sold as cheap labor to parties across the galaxy, but this is a minority of their business.

It's a vicious and bloody enough division that the majority of the Migrant Fleet doesn't know it exists or what it does. None of the Military Fleet speak of the Farms to others, and there is good reason for this. Even the fanatical resident of the Migrant Fleet might begin to have doubts should they know what the High Admiralty has not only sanctioned, but continues to grow.

**CLONING PRODUCTION AND CONTROL**: This is the most sanitized part of the division, as it relates strictly to the technological and dispassionate aspects of cloning. This department manages the cloning tech, including maintenance, improvement, and testing. If there are any problems with the cloning tech, they are the ones who isolate and fix the problems.

They are also responsible for monitoring the growth of clones themselves. They divide the cloning chambers based on species – entire cloneships are usually devoted to one or two specific species. While the cloning vats can support most species, usually only humanoids are grown – with over sixty percent being Dac species for usage in military training.

In the brief time that the clones are alive, this is also the department which manages their growth. They are usually dispassionate, and tend to view the clones as analogous to livestock, rather than sapient individuals. Considering most will be dead in days, many clones are never taught even basic speech and only instinctually understand how to feed themselves and walk (imprints from the vat), and spend their early days in confusion, which quickly turns to primal fear.

Completing this dehumanization of the clones is the fact that they don't even bother with things like shock collars, and usually use shock prods and stun pistols to force groups to move where they want them to. They keep the clones in clean conditions, but that is more for sanitation purposes than kindness.

**STOCK TRADE AND BUSINESS CONTROL**: For the limited business related to clone sales the Fleet conducts, this is the department which manages it. They normally don't sell to prominent clients due to the low quality of their clones, as opposed to what the Consortium and even the hutts can provide in terms of slaves.

Instead, they tend to sell to mercenary companies and Outer Rim labor organizations, the former to use as target practice and sometimes integrate as disposable shock troopers, while the latter just uses them for hard labor. The Migrant Fleet sells them at absurdly cheap prices, which is likely how they still manage to do reliable business, even if they barely make any profit at all.

The Zann Consortium has offered several times to help refine their cloning operations, but have been steadfastly refused by the High Admiralty as they consider the business side of the Farms as a beneficial side operation. The Farms serve a much more important purpose, the nature of which does not involve profit.

**THE TESTING GROUNDS**: Close to fifteen percent of clones grown in the Farms are destined for the Testing Grounds. These clones are usually taught basic speech and comprehension. They are capable of following instructions and tend to live longer than most. Some have lasted up to a year, but rarely longer.

These specific clones are given to the various divisions in the Military and Civilian Fleets for testing purposes. The nature of the tests does not matter; there will be bodies to serve for any kind of testing needed. Many are lethal in nature; others are more long-term. Some tests involve biological weapons, while others serve as testbeds for experimental genetic modification.

This disposability of life has, in my estimation, turned the scientists performing these experiments into emotionless shells at best, and sadists at worst. It's not uncommon for testers to request a clone or two – ostensibly for testing – and then take out their frustration on the clone, usually beating them to death. Worse is when clones are deliberately tortured to death for no other reason than the tester finds it amusing.

This is not to say that the disposability of life has not benefited the Migrant Fleet. Without something like the Testing Grounds, we can reasonably assume that they would not be nearly as advanced as they are now. This is a dark and cold fact. The Testing Grounds do what they were designed to do.

And in doing so, reveal the depravity the High Admiralty sanctions.

**THE TRAINING GROUNDS**: Stormtroopers are trained through repetition and reflex. Hours and hours of target practice and endurance training. Boot camps which break them down psychologically and build them up into the finest military force in the galaxy. Effective soldiers cannot look at enemies as anything other than targets to be put down. Even the Alliance understands this.

With all this said, the fact remains that shooting a target is very different from shooting someone who is like you, just on a different side. Targets don't scream and cry in pain; they don't die in audible agony; they don't give nightmares and cause guilt over what you've done; they don't fully showcase the effect of killing another living individual.

Obviously, this gets easier the more it happens, and it doesn't elicit the same response in everyone. But no one will dispute that the difference between a simulation and real battle is a very real one.

The Migrant Fleet has taken the training of their soldiers one step further than I genuinely think _any_ military has in the galaxy.

Every single military division within the Migrant Fleet spends much of their time at the Training Grounds. They do many of the exercises most militaries do. Target practice, simulated operations, contests, endurance training. The one crucial difference is that the Migrant Fleet doesn't use targets to train their soldiers.

They use clones.

The sounds of the dead and dying permeate throughout any of the Training Grounds. Soldiers shoot at tied up and very much alive clones who, if they're lucky, will be killed by headshots and hit in vital organs. The unlucky become the target of a rookie who prolongs their inevitable death immensely.

The first thing new recruits of the Silver Legion are ordered to do is kill a clone brought before them. Most do so. If they don't, the clone is killed in front of them. The next day they are given the same order. This will repeat until the recruit kills the clone in front of them. Then they are permitted to join the others at the practice ranges where more clones are strung up for them to shoot and kill, dead ones being replaced at regular intervals.

The sheer amount of death around them – much of which is caused by their own hands – soon takes its toll. Some wash out or must seek psychological help. But most simply get used to it. They start filtering out the pained yells and screams of clones who have no idea what is happening to them. They stop viewing the clones as alive and just targets to kill.

They aren't just taught to kill at a distance. They are eventually trained in some melee combat and they kill the clones at close-range. Within months, they are completely desensitized to the act of killing, and unlike shooting at a target, they will never hesitate in battle when fighting. It is difficult to convey just how _ruined_ every soldier in the Migrant Fleet is due to what the High Admiralty has sanctioned.

These soldiers have absolutely no value for life. Not their own, not anyone else's. These soldiers don't fear death; they can't be broken by losses and impossible odds. They can never live normal lives. Killing has become almost an addiction to them, and there is not a single day that goes by where a solider doesn't kill a clone in some way. When they don't… it's like they don't know what to do with themselves.

If you also think that the Migrant Fleet is only having them kill adult clones, then perhaps the utter depravity of the High Admiralty has not set in. Adults are only the first thing they are desensitized to. It moves down to children next, and finally concludes when the Silver Legion soldiers are shooting cloned infants without so much as blinking.

After what we learned here, we genuinely do not believe that there is anything that can be done for these soldiers. How do you handle an army where every single soldier is already a mass murderer?

I don't know. None of us do. But we need to be aware of just what we are facing, no matter how bad it is.

* * *

**CIVILIAN FLEET HIGH COMMAND**

The ending of this section will be a bit less grim, and focus on Civilian Fleet High Command, which is comprised of the leaders of the divisions listed above. A short dossier on each of the leaders will be provided, though as approximately half of the individuals are on the High Admiralty, those specific ones will be elaborated on in a later section.

The individuals will be listed below:

**HONORARY ADMIRAL POLA WARRDIN, MEDICAL-COMMANDER**: Typically, it is a doctor who leads Food Acquisition and Synthesis, and Warrdin is no different. The Medical-Commander is among the most experienced medical professionals in the entire Migrant Fleet.

A female quarren, she is more empathetic than most with her rank, but her empathy is reserved exclusively for the residents of the Fleet. What many people do not know is that one reason she became so skilled is that she practiced on clones which were wounded on the Training Grounds – deliberately for her, in most cases – and she healed them before sending them back out to die.

She is a firm and loyal supporter of the High Admiralty, as well as continually pushing for expansion to the Military Fleets in preparation for future conflicts. Much as we believe that the Silver Legion has an addiction to killing, Warrdin has an addiction to saving lives. She isn't satisfied with clones for some reason – likely because she does not care about them beyond a disposable test run.

But war produces many wounded, and she is perhaps too eager to exercise her skills beyond the occasional shootout faced by the Justice Corps.

**ADMIRAL RADDUS ALUH, CHIEF DIPLOMAT**: Please refer to the section detailing the High Admiralty for information on this individual.

**HONORARY ADMIRAL SALI OIA, HIGH GATEKEEPER**: The daughter of immigrant parents, Sali Oia is a logical figure to wish to pursue the position of High Gatekeeper within Immigration and Placement. She studied to become a sociologist, which complemented her naturally charismatic attitude.

She is notable for being a largely non-prejudiced mon calamari, which may likely be the result of her upbringing, but she lacks a notable amount of the bigotry and superiority typical of the Migrant Fleet. Part of this could be a ruse, but it is equally possible that she does not necessarily believe _all_ the tenants of the Migrant Fleet.

Normally, this would seem to prevent people from advancing far, especially to such a senior position, but the High Admiralty appears to tolerate her because since she took over, immigration has increased dramatically, especially since she tried to court quarren to rebuild their numbers to the pre-Purge state.

This, combined with her attitude towards aliens, has raised the possibility that she is part of the Underground Resistance, or at least has connections there. We know the Underground Resistance has contacts in high places, and if there is anyone who fits the profile, it is Oia. She should be watched closely, and if she _is_ working with the Underground, she is playing a very, very dangerous game.

**ADMIRAL LEVIAN, WORLDSHAPER**: Levian is one of the oldest whaladons on the Migrant Fleet, and has lived through a significant portion of its history, being born just after the First Purge. Ever since he was an adolescent, his singular dream has been to swim in the waters of Dac. This wish has shaped everything he has undertaken.

Unfortunately, it has also turned him into a fanatic of sorts.

Instead of tempering him, the destruction of Dac motivated him to do anything he believed was necessary to cleanse his planet. He has been the one who has put in place the methods undertaken by Terraforming and Geoengineering, and has himself been responsible for a thousand Dacs.

This is a fact he only tacitly recognizes and soon dismisses since they ultimately don't matter to him. They are not Dac, and thus they are a means to an end. Despite reaching dead ends after dead ends he still fanatically pursues this goal, believing that it _will_ eventually come to fruition.

It is not unreasonable to suggest that Levian is slowly losing his mind because of his fixation. He is brilliant from an academic standpoint, and his amassed knowledge is truly staggering. Yet as he ages and continues to fail, he appears to be growing more desperate. Experiments and tests which have no hope of succeeding are ordered personally by him just to ensure there is no hope.

Hope, it seems, is all he has left at this point. His entire life has been devoted to cleansing Dac, and he cannot even comprehend the possibility that it may simply not be possible. He will not accept it from anyone other than himself.

Whaladons almost never kill themselves. But should the day come when Levian realizes how futile his originally noble goal is, and the scope of what he has done for nothing, I believe that he will not consider his life worth living.

That day has not come yet, but it is only a matter of time until it does – or his mind snaps completely.

**REAR ADMIRAL ELIPSYN, HIGH JUSTICE OF DAC**: Usually the Justice of Dac is commanded by one of the Justice Corps, but it speaks to the priorities of the current High Admiralty that the current High Justice was selected from the Force Hunters – and one of their most dangerous.

Elipsyn is one of the few moappa within the Justice, and one of the most lethal. He has expressed his opinion of the Force as a disease that they were responsible for cleansing. He is highly opposed to the Nameless Legion, believing that the weaponization of the Force will only corrupt the rest of the Fleet and weaken them as a result.

The usage and research of the Force is the only major disagreement Elipsyn has with the High Admiralty, though disagreement about such a large issue is perhaps why he has been regulated to High Justice and not been offered a position in the Black Legion or the Immortals of Dac where his skills would arguably be more useful.

Nonetheless, Elipsyn appears largely content with his position, where he has refocused the Justice of Dac on hunting down and purging the Fleet of Force-sensitives. He has begun working very closely with Eugenics and Purification in pursuit of this goal, and has expressed his admiration for the Purifiers and personally accompanied them on operations to assist.

He is fiercely devoted to protecting the Fleet though, and has openly stated he would die to protect every pure man, woman, and child of the Fleet. Which is admirable until you actually read what he said, and realize he's a far gone fanatic and completely brainwashed by the propaganda spewed by the Fleet. This extremism can be partially explained by the fact that he did not manifest until after the First Purge, and as such, is one of the youngest moappa in the Fleet.

One only needs to look at his own personal fear to understand his mindset. He's stated that the most disturbing thing about the Fleet is that he is "unknowingly protecting Force-sensitives who leech our resources and poison our people while being treated as equals."

This is the individual in charge of their law enforcement. There is no justice on the Fleet unless you are – in their eyes – pure. He heralds a new and dangerous era for the Migrant Fleet, and I'm afraid that his sentiment is not only tolerated by the High Admiralty, but encouraged.

**REAR ADMIRAL MALI KAGGIN, CHIEF WEAPONS DEVELOPER**: Please refer to the section detailing the High Admiralty for information on this individual.

**HONORARY ADMIRAL HILAN XENN, SHAPER OF THE INDOCTRINATED**: Please refer to the section detailing the High Admiralty for information on this individual.

**HONORARY ADMIRAL LORIAL, KEEPER OF THE BLIGHT**: Please refer to the section detailing the High Admiralty for information on this individual.

**HONORARY ADMIRAL YARROW ACKBAR, KEEPER OF PURITY**: Please refer to the section detailing the High Admiralty for information on this individual.

**SHORE ADMIRAL NADHAR FHON, HARVESTER-COMMANDER**: One would wonder just what kind of person would be put in charge of the Farms. The answer is one of the most infamous and lethal members of the Black Legion in the entire history of the Migrant Fleet. Nadhar Fhon is old for a mon calamari; old, yet still dangerous.

He is one of the few survivors of the failed attack on the voss, and the only one to achieve any sort of victory over them. Alone and cut off from the initial shore parties, he rallied the Black Legion unit he was part of, and fought their way through ten units of voss and alien commandos while outnumbered three-to-one.

Forty-four voss died by his hand that day, and it solidified him as a figure of legend in the Migrant Fleet. Help eventually came, and he was the first to suggest that the Migrant Fleet retreat immediately. There was severe pushback initially, but later events proved Fhon correct, and as a result, he was given license to help shape the future of the Migrant Fleet military.

Nadhar Fhon used to be on the High Admiralty, and during his time, he was responsible for the Fleet taking steps to identify the weaknesses of the Fleet – and how to fix them. The Farms were born from this idea. A radical proposal that even the High Admiralty at the time doubted at first, but he insisted and as a respected Shore Admiral, he was given permission to do as he pleased.

The rest, as they say, is history.

Fhon is a brutal, xenophobic, and charismatic leader. If he were to ask for a seat on the High Admiralty, it would almost certainly be granted with no hesitation. He sees the galaxy in a paranoid light, and is convinced that it is only a matter of time before the Triumvirate fears their Fleet enough to attack and wipe them out for good.

He hates the Force with a passion, and he considers aliens little better than animals in terms of worth, though begrudgingly recognizes the danger they pose to the Migrant Fleet – as he personally had a taste of the cost of underestimating them. He is a recipient of multiple cybernetic modifications, one to replace his left eye he lost on Voss, while his entire right arm has been replaced with a cybernetic one designed to assist in fighting Jedi.

His control over the Farms has ensured that they are only expanded. He barely cares about the business side, and personally loathes beings like the Zann Consortium who he correctly surmises will sell them out the moment someone offers a better deal. He is solely focused on turning the Migrant Fleet military into an unbreakable and incorruptible military force that has the will necessary to exact their revenge on a galaxy that tried to kill them once.

This alien is very dangerous, and whose fanaticism is tempered with military brilliance. If the Migrant Fleet ever goes to war, expect to see Shore Admiral Fhon take up arms once again and lead his soldiers into battle. He may not be on the High Admiralty any longer, but he is just as influential and dangerous as any of them.

He deserves our attention.


End file.
